Seductions Of A Foxy Host
by Chibi-Taisho
Summary: For safety reasons, Kagome is switched to a different school and sent to live with the Haninnozuka's, a close family friend. Now she must attend Ouran, hiding as a normal human boy while her family searches for the enemy before they could find her.
1. The New Student Makes An Impression

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club !

**Flashback**

'_Thoughts'_

Note: I will be referring to 'Kaname' as a he because… well I want to. Lol. Also, Kagome never went down the well into the past. This all takes place in the modern age.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, casting a swirl of colors into the sky as its light seeked out to chase away the darkness of night. Within the Haninozuka estate, a male figure arose for school as the day's light shone into his room. Donning a robe, he sighed as he walked out into the hallway, knowing that the two people he's living with will not be easy to wake. Walking down the corridor, he stopped at a brightly colored door. Opening the door, he strolled into an equally bright room filled with stuffed animals, empty plates of cake, and candy wrappers. On the bed was a child-like boy, curled up under the blankets with a pink bunny held tightly in his arms.

"Mitsukuni," he called softly as he gently shook him. The boy only grunted and ducked under the blankets to resume his sleep. After several minutes of useless shaking, the male sighed as he looked around the room and spotted a slice of French Chocolate cake on a nearby table. Taking the delicacy, he held it near the boy to wake him. Honey's nose twitched in his sleep as if he smelt its sugary aroma.

"Wake up and I will give you this piece of cake." Honey's eyes shot open and he glanced around the room and found a man standing by his bed.

"Takashi…?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye. Mori nodded and silently gave him his reward, watching as the small blonde quickly devoured the cake.

"Come. We need to wake her up," Mori told him. Honey nodded with a smile and jumped out of bed to walk alongside the indifferent male out and down the hallway. They came to a halt at a locked white door. Using a key, Mori turned the knob and they both entered a room encased in complete darkness.

"I'll go wake her up!" Honey proclaimed happily and began to search for one of the high bed posts to climb on. Mori nodded and carefully maneuvered his way through to the other side of the dark room. After he did, Mori threw open the heavy drapes on the windows to allow light to pass into the room.

"Time to wake up, Kago-chan!" Honey shouted as he jumped off the post and landed on the huddle lying under the blankets. There was a surprised yelp before the entire room was once again enveloped in shadows.

"Kago-chan! It's only us!" Honey called out. There was a second of silence before the shadows sank back to allow the sunlight to illuminate the room. Honey was still kneeling on the bed while Mori stood by the window. Out of the farthest corner where the shadows had absorbed into stood a yawning female as she rubbed the sleep out of her azure eyes.

"Damn it you guys. You didn't have to wake me up so suddenly. I could have accidently attacked you," Kagome grumbled.

"Fluffy!" Honey squealed as he glomped one of Kagome's six black tails. He began stroking the soft appendage, making Kagome purr in pleasure as she wrapped the rest of her tails around him.

"We need to get ready for school," Mori said, interrupting the moment. He then blushed lightly as he noticed her clothing. While he had a simple black robe and Honey a regular light blue pair of silk pajama that covered his entire body, Kagome only wore a pair of black boy shorts with a purple bra. Despite the fact that he has known her for basically all his life, he could not become accustomed to her constant indecency.

"Like what you see?" Kagome hummed suggestively, causing his blush to deepen. She chuckled in amusement at his embarrassment. "I still don't see how you can't get used to my playful ways. As a fox youkai, it's in my nature," she teased as she unwound her tails and placed a pouting Honey on the floor. She then pointed to the closed door. "Now leave you two. I need to get ready for school." The males nodded and obediently left the room to get ready themselves. She sighed as she heard the door lock behind them and began walking towards her private bathroom.

Kagome stepped into the large shower as the hot water pounded into her back. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began the task of washing her long blue hued, raven mane and many tails. She then began scrubbing her body clean of any sweat and dirt. When she was done, she covered herself with a nearby towel and walked back into her bedroom. Opening her closet, she took out her school uniform. The male uniform. _'It looks better than the female uniform. Besides, I need to keep my identity a secret just like chichi said,'_ she thought as she wrapped her large chest in tight bindings and began slipping into the clothing.

Gazing into the full length mirror on her closet door, she smirked at her reflection. The blue jacket brought out her azure eyes while the rest of the attire accentuated her slim yet athletic form. _'Not bad... Just need to hide the youkai attributes.' _She looked at the blue four-pointed star on her forehead along with the twin black stripes on each cheek. On her eyelids were blue, almost black, eye shadow markings. She touched her pointed ears lightly with her clawed hand as her six obsidian tails swished lazily behind her. Closing her eyes, she summoned her magic to hide her features to appear ningen. She didn't bother to change her feminine parts to seem male since she wouldn't allow anyone to come that close, aside from Mori and Honey. Even if someone did, she will simply quickly use her magic to change it last second.

Shrugging uncaringly, she grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs to join her friends at breakfast. The scent of pancakes, bacon and eggs invaded her sense, making her mouth water, as she entered the dining room. She saw Honey and Mori were already sitting and eating their breakfast contently.

"What would you like, Milady?" a servant asked her. The entire house knew she was a female in disguise as a result of her situation and were sworn to secrecy. Only close family and friends knew the actual details and her true nature of being youkai. Kagome nodded as she sat down across from Honey and gave her order. Soon a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip pancakes and bacon strips were set in front of her. She gave her thanks and happily began eating the delicious food.

"Kago-chan! I know your starting school a little late with us but do you think you want to join the Host club with us?" Honey asked cheerfully after he ate his full on cake.

"Host Club?" she asked with interest mid bite.

"Hai! Takashi and I are in the club. But Takashi does have the Kendo club too," he informed happily as he hugged his bunny. Kagome hummed in thought as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"I do like Kendo… but the Host Club sounds interesting," she mumbled with a smirk. "Hmm… I'll just join both then. Looks like Mori and I are going to have plenty of quality time," she said as she tossed him a teasing leer, causing the male to almost choke on his food. Kagome laughed at his reaction. It was simply hilarious to cause ningen to act so modest and shy by a few choice words and meaningful actions. She took after her father in that sense.

"Yay! Tama-chan will be happy to have you join and Kyo-chan won't care as long as you bring in customers. But, I have to tell you that Kyo-chan can be kind of scary. He's always trying to find stuff about everyone's life," he warned. Kagome lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

"Do not worry, Honey. My otousan has already arranged to have my information locked. He doesn't want anyone to know anything about me since that despicable hanyou along with my deceiving oji-san are still free," she replied with a frown. _'That traitorous man of an uncle betrayed our family by joining the disgusting hanyou. Because of their hunger for power, lives were lost, people were injured and I had to go into hiding along with moving in here to switch schools since I was their target.'_

"It's ok, Kago-chan," Honey said as if reading her thoughts. "While the rest of your family is looking for them, we'll keep you safe," he assured her with a serious face. Mori nodded in complete agreement as they both held a determined gleam in their eyes.

"Despite the fact that I can take care of myself, I know you will," she said with a smile. "Even if you two are only ningen, you guys are pretty strong. Powerful enough to take on my best friend and survive." The males blushed at the compliment. Before they could respond, a servant came to inform them the limo was ready to take them to school.

"I hope this school will bring as much entertainment as you two say it will," she commented casually.

"Of course it will, Kag-" he stopped when Kagome suddenly waved a giant multi-colored lollipop in his face.

"Remember, my name is not Kagome Higurashi in the academy. It is…?" she asked.

"Kaname Takahashi!" he replied quickly as his wide eyes locked onto the yummy treat.

"And will you remember to always call me by that name since I am a boy?" she questioned as she continued to taunt him with the candy.

"Hai, Kame-chan! I won't tell anyone!" he promised, using a new nickname, as he held out his hands excitedly to accept his prize. Kagome smiled at his answers and gave the eager male his reward. Honey cheered in joy and happily began licking the lollipop while hugging his bunny as he walked alongside the two towards the limo. Kagome gave Mori a questioning glance, silently asking him the same question. Mori nodded in reassurance for he wouldn't tell anyone her true gender or background unless she wished it.

"Now," Kagome said after she settled into her seat in between the two males. "Why don't you tell me more about your friends?" Honey smiled and gladly began explaining their friend's personalities and oddities to her. _'This will be an interesting year indeed…'_

* * *

Kaname walked alongside Mori as Honey chatted from his seat on the disguised male's shoulders. All morning, the two had been showing their kohai the entire area of Ouran Academy so he wouldn't get lost. Since their arrival to school, rumors quickly spread of the mysterious new student who is apparently friends with Honey and Mori. Kaname had merely smirked at hearing the ningen speak, causing many nearby females to gush at his handsomeness. Already he was the talk of the school and many of his fellow classmates were extremely curious of him.

"You have the same homeroom as Hika-chan and Kao-can, Kame-chan," Honey stated cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Kaname replied with a grin as he remembered they seemed to be the most exciting of the group of friends. Honey nodded as he continued to look at his friend's schedule. Homeroom was going to start soon and they didn't want to be late so they were going to show Kaname to his class before they head off to their own.

"This is it," Mori said as they stopped in front of a classroom door. Honey gave Kaname his schedule back before hopping onto Mori's shoulders.

"Thanks guys," Kaname smiled at them in gratitude. They smiled before turning to walk to their own homerooms.

"Bye Kame-chan! See you afterschool," Honey said as he waved one of his hands while the other waved Usa-chan's paw. Mori turned his head and gave a simple smile in farewell.

"Bye," Kaname smiled with a wave before opening the door. The sound of the knob turning must have alerted the awaiting students sitting in class for they turned to look in his direction. He decided to ignore them and casually leaned against the wall as they waited for the teacher to arrive. _'Damn, already bored.'_

His wish for enjoyment must have been answered for a student walked into the room and clumsily tripped on a loose shoe lace before him. Acting on instinct, Kaname held his arms out and easily caught the person before they could fall. Sighing, he paused as he sniffed the person was a girl based on the distinctly feminine scent. '_Looks like I'm not the only cross dresser.'_

Smirking, he hoisted the girl up to her feet. His sharp azure eyes clashed with wide soft brown orbs. _'She would be very cute if it weren't for her choice in wardrobe and hairstyle.'_

"You must be careful next time," he cautioned her as he motioned to her loose shoe laces. The girl gained a faint blush as she began stuttering apologies.

"I-I'm… Gomenasai! I should have-," she was cut off by amused chuckling. She unintentionally shivered at the sound of his sinful laugh.

"It's alright. You didn't hurt me. Now, who might you be?" he asked with a smile. The girl blinked in surprise, attempting to contain her blush at his silky voice, before replying to the attractive male.

"H-Haruhi Fujioka..."

"Fujioka-san, I am Kaname Takahashi. I have a feeling you and I will become very close." Haruhi's eyes widened as her blush deepened at the implication, but she smiled nonetheless. He wasn't as arrogant or rude to her as the rest of the student population seems to be.

"**Ahhh!"** a group of females shrieked as they looked on with blushes.

"His laugh is so sexy!"

"He saved him! What a hero!"

"I would love for him to be my knight in shining armor." Kaname rose an eyebrow at the silliness of the female student population. _'And some males,'_ he thought as he noticed most of the males were fighting down their own blushes.

"Fujioka-san-"

"It's just Haruhi," she interrupted him gently.

"Haruhi…" he said, testing the word out. Haruhi's heart sped up as she heard him say her name. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never cared about appearances before!' _"Haruhi?" She blinked as she felt someone gently touch her cheek and saw it was Kaname with a slightly concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh… yeah. What were you saying?" she asked, hoping to break the embarrassing moment.

"I asked," he began to lightly move her messy bangs out of her eyes. "Why a female as adorable as you be in such unattractive attire."

"Umm… well I, uh, don't r-really care about appearances," she responded with another blush. She wondered once again what the hell was wrong with her. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw the teacher enter the room.

"I must go take my seat now," Haruhi mumbled before turning to go to her desk. Kaname remained at the front of the class for the teacher's acknowledgment.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked the teen curiously.

"I am the new student," he replied simply.

"Ah, yes," he hummed as he glanced through the new class role. "Why don't you introduce yourself to you classmates?" Kaname nodded for he didn't care either way.

"Ohayo gozaimasu everyone. My name is Kaname Takahashi. I hope to be acquainted to you all and," he grinned, "become very close with some of you." His classmate blushed, hearing the double meaning but were unsure whether to take it that way or not.

"Okay…" the teacher said awkwardly. "There is only one empty seat left Takahashi-san and that's in front of Fujioka-san. Please raise your hand Fujioka-san." Haruhi tentatively raised her hand and gulped nervously when Kaname spotted her and leisurely advanced in her direction. Kaname threw the fidgety girl a glance along with the curious redheaded twins watching him intently before settling into his desk. _'So they are the Hitachiin twins…'_

Shifting in his seat, he stared at the front of the class in boredom. He had already learned the lesson so he had no reason to listen to something he already knew. He passed the time by doodling anything that came to mind. _'I wonder what my family is doing,' _he thought as he drew a tall black fox with nine tails sitting proud as he gazed down at a smaller black fox with six tails who was staring back. Both their foreheads held a four pointed star. On the smaller fox's neck was a collar that had a single small circular gem hanging from it while the larger fox held an enormous halberd almost twice his size easily by the handle in his mouth. In between the foxes was a sleeping mother vixen curled around a slumbering newborn kit. Near her was another fox lying on top of a shakujo with his eyes closed as his head rested on his front paws. Kaname blinked out of his thoughts and gazed at the clock on the wall in surprise as he heard the bell ring.

"That's a pretty nice drawing, Takahashi-san." Kaname looked over to find Haruhi standing next to his desk with an uncertain smile as she gazed at the drawing.

"It's ok," he replied with a careless shrug. "Please just call me Kaname," he told her with a charming smile, causing the girl to blush.

"T-then just call me Haruhi, Kaname-kun," she told him. Kaname nodded as he stood from his desk and began gathering his things.

"Do you need help finding your way to class?" Haruhi asked as they walked out of class together.

"Well, I have been shown the entire ground so I don't think I will get lost." He saw her face fall briefly with disappointment. "What class do you have next?"

"Umm, Advanced History."

"Hmm… it looks like we are headed to the same class," he told her with a smile.

"Really?" Haruhi questioned in surprise, before smiling in excitement. "Can I see your schedule?" Kaname handed the interesting female his schedule as they continued to walk down the corridor. He saw a flicker of red and turned his head to look in the direction. Ahead of them were the Hitachiin twins performing a show of incestuous brothers in love for a group of red-faced females.

"We have most of our classes together, Kaname-kun," Haruhi said as she returned his schedule.

"I'm glad. Now I will be able to be in your company that much longer," he remarked with a smirk, causing her to almost trip again.

"Oh look, it's Kaname-sama!" a girl from the group shouted as she noticed them walking closer. Her yell caused many students to turn their attention towards them. Kaname merely ignored the screaming male and females as he strolled alongside an uneasy Haruhi.

"Do not worry about them," Kaname assured her. Noticing she was still uncomfortable, he swiftly summoned his magic to flatten his chest for a more masculine feel and placed a reassuring arm around the smaller female's shoulders. Haruhi blushed deeply at the sudden contact, but leaned against him for the offered comfort as they continued to walk. The embrace seemed to only stimulate the eager onlookers for their yells became louder. Kaname gave the Hitachiin twins a quick side glance and grinned towards them as he noted they were observing him closely. The action must have caught them off guard for they blinked in surprise as faint blushes appeared on their noses. _'I will get to know them at the Host Club…'_

* * *

Kaname sighed as he leaned against the entrance for the Kendo club as Honey sat on the floor playing with Usa-chan. He had just finished sparring against some pretty tough ningens and proved his skills to the members. He is now an official member of the Kendo club and the only one who could battle against Mori. Now, he was waiting for the indifferent male to change out of his fighting wear to go to the Host Club. Moments later, Mori appeared next to them with his Ouran uniform back on.

"Come on, Kame-chan! Now that Takashi's here, we can go to the Host club and eat cake!" Honey cheered as he pulled on the male's sleeve. Kaname shook his head at his enthusiasm but obligingly followed behind the small male. "Hurry up Takashi! You're being left behind!" Kaname glanced back and saw he was indeed a bit far from them.

"Hn." Mori abruptly ran towards them, only to come to a sudden halt beside them. His breathing was even as if he had not broken out into a run. Kaname decided to lift the excited blonde onto his shoulders to stop his hurried pace. Before long, they came upon Music Room 3. Mori opened the door and all three were assaulted with rose petals.

"Ah, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai have arrived," a tall blonde announced happily. His curious violet eyes then zeroed in on the unknown male Honey was perched on. "Along with a friend."

"This way, Kame-chan," Honey said, ignoring everyone as he hopped off the male and began pulling him towards a table already filled with cake. Kaname continue to follow him since he did love sweets as well, just not to the extent Honey did.

"Which kind do you want?" Honey asked. Kaname sat down on one of the couches in front of the table as he eyed the different plates of cake.

"Hmm… it doesn't matter Honey. You know I love all cake." Honey gave a broad smile and nodded before grabbing a plate and handing it to him. He then grabbed a plate for himself and settled next to the taller male on the couch.

"Mmm... Red Velvet cake… " Kaname hummed around a forkful of cake.

"I know it's your favorite," Honey stated proudly as he took another bite of his own cake. The two sweet lovers were completely oblivious of the crowd of hosts watching them questionably.

"**You know him, sempai?" ** the twins inquired in interest as they gazed at the unknown male on the couch. Mori nodded.

"Who is he?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"A close friend. Kaname Takahashi. He wants to join the Host club." He said simply, going straight to the point.

"He is the new student, correct?" Kyouya asked the indifferent male. Mori gave another affirmatory nod. "Hmm… well from what I hear, he has made quite the impression with the students in the school."

"**Yeah, he couldn't walk down the hallway without a mob of boys and girls following him,"** the twins added.

"Then he will make a perfect addition!" Tamaki declared. "Welcome to the Host Club our newest member!" he declared as he popped up in front of the raven headed male and held his hand out in greeting. Kaname glanced up from his second plate of cake at the male.

"That's it? No test or anything to prove I will make a good host?" he questioned in surprise.

"There is no need for that. You already have the beauty," Tamaki said as he gently grabbed his chin and examined his face. "Such remarkable eyes," he hummed as he gazed into his azure eyes. "And polished features," he mumbled as he lightly caressed his cheek with his thumb."You will make an ideal host." Kaname's eyes widened at the ningen male's bold moves before gaining a mischievous gleam.

Mori shook his head, already knowing Tamaki will come to regret being so close to such a playful being. The remaining hosts standing near him gave him confused looks, but continued to watch the two males interact. Their eyes widened when the new member suddenly pulled Tamaki to sit closely beside him and throw an arm around the surprised blonde's shoulders, resulting in their faces becoming close together. Honey watched the whole scene as he ate his third plate of cake contently, accustomed to Kaname's behavior.

"Such daring actions from an attractive stranger," Kaname murmured as he stared into his wide violet eyes. "Tell me your name."

"Uhh… T-Tamaki Souh," he replied with a blush.

"Is that so…" Kaname hummed as he brought a forkful of cake into his mouth while the hand with the arm around his neck lightly played with his blonde hair. "Your features are unique compared to an average Japanese male descendent."

"U-umm, its b-because I'm h-half Japanese and half F-French," Tamaki answered, his face scarlet as he watched Kaname suck the frosting off the utensil.

"Really now?" he inquired in interest as and leaned closer to the male. "J'ai toujours été attire par la beauté étrangère." Tamaki inhaled sharply, his face beet red until finally his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Kaname released the now unconscious blonde, making him fall back against the couch as he laughed in amusement. Honey giggled cutely from beside him, aware of what his friend said to the 'Host King.'

"**What just happened?"** the twins asked in bewilderment. Sure Tamaki was always flamboyant and theatrical, but he usually got back up and was back to normal. This time he really did feint.

"Kaname was being flirtatious," Mori said simply.

"And it seems Tamaki couldn't handle it," Kyouya said with a smirk. It wasn't often the 'Host King' was rendered unconscious.

"**You speak French?"** the twins asked Kaname as they appeared behind the couch he sat on.

"Hai. I've taken many trips to France and thought I might as well learn the language," Kaname replied as he returned to casually eating his cake, ignoring the fact that there was a blonde male passed out next to him.

"What did you say-" Hikaru said

"To make him faint?" Kaoru finished. Kaname merely smirked in response as he took another bite of his delicious treat.

"So I'm truly a member of the Host Club?" Kaname asked the glasses wearing man who was writing in a black book. He could tell this male was the one who kept the club in order and running smoothly. The bifocals male simply nodded as he continued scribbling who knows what.

"Yay!" Honey cheered as he launched himself into Kaname's lap and hugged him. Lucky for both of them that Kaname had finished his cake or they would have had frosting on each other. "I knew they would let you join!"

"Hn." Mori gently ruffled Kaname's head with small smile. He then took a seat on the couch across from theirs. Kaname huffed as he ran a hand to fix his now slightly disheveled hair before reaching out and grabbing two more plates of cake. Honey happily took his plate and began consuming it with a pleased hum on Kaname's lap.

"If you do what you did to him," Hikaru said as he pointed to the unconscious 'Host King.'

"You're sure to get a lot of customers." Kaoro finished.

"Maybe even become the new King," Kyouya added with a smirk.

"… no… I am beautiful…" Tamaki mumbled in his sleep as if hearing their conversation.

"**Tono?"** the twins inquired as they stared at his still form.

"… I won't fall… for his evil tricks… he's a just a bag full of blue jelly…"

"Poke, poke." Honey probed his face with his finger as the twins tried to contain their snickering.

"… It's my crown…" Tamaki murmured as he curled into himself as if holding something dear to him closely. "… I am the prettiest princess in the Marshmallow Kingdom…" At this point the twins lost it and they fell to the ground laughing. Honey let out a cute laugh as Mori and Kyouya shook their heads at the sleeping blonde's words. Kaname smirked as he took a bite of his cake, wondering what the hell kind of wild dream the blonde was having.

* * *

Kaname hummed with his eyes closed as he stretched lazily on the couch. The Host club will soon be open for the day and he was more than ready. He was stationed right next to Honey and Mori and for that he was glad. Opening an eye, he gazed around the room and spotted Tamaki seated in a chair and talking animatedly to a bored Kyouya. The blonde had recently awakened, completely confused. But as soon as he spotted him sitting right next him, he had remembered everything, screamed girlishly and ran to hide behind Mori's couch. His reaction only caused the twins to bust out in laughter and now, they will never let him forget it. Tamaki had stayed away from him, not wanting a repeat of the embarrassing situation. Kaname closed his eyes as he heard the host come together as the door opened. He didn't feel like getting up at the moment.

"**Welcome!"** he heard them greet the visitor.

"Th-this is a host club?" an uneasy voice said**. **Kaname opened his eyes as he heard the female voice and turned his head to in the direction to verify as he continued to hear them talk. From his position, he could see a small figure pressed nervously against the door but he couldn't see the hosts since the couch across blocked them from his vision. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_

"**Oh wow, it's a boy…"** the twins remarked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Kyouya asked the twins.

"**Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him," **he heard the twins reply.

"Well that wasn't very polite," Kyouya said. Kaname could practically hear the smug smirk in his voice. He most likely knew Haruhi was a female. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

"What?" Tamaki asked in surprise. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we heard about." He saw Haruhi desperately attempting to open the closed door.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked wearily.

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school, Mr. Fujioka." Kaname frowned as he heard Kyouya subtly insult Haruhi.

"Uhh... Thank you… I guess…" Haruhi replied unsurely.

"You're welcome," Tamaki said as he saw him appear next to Haruhi and throw an arm around her shoulders. ""You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an elite private academy!" Tamaki said cheerfully. Haruhi attempted to hastily move away from the unusual blonde but he only leisurely followed after her. "It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others." Kaname sighed as he rose from his relaxed position on the couch. He began to calmly walk towards the group of host watching the two and took the King's seat.

"He's a baka," Kaname murmured as put his elbow on the chair's arm and rested his chin in his hand. He watched the blonde continually follow Haruhi while spewing out what he thought were 'compliments.'

"**That's our king,"** the twins commented with a shrug.

"Hey! Come back her Haru-chan!" Honey said as he pulled Haruhi deeper into the room when they saw she was leaving. "You must be like a super hero or something! That's so cool!"

"I'm not a super hero. I'm an honor student," Haruhi corrected. She then grew a tick mark as she realized what he called her. "And who are you calling Haru-chan!" Honey began crying giant tears as he ran back to Mori, who attempted to cheer him up with Usa-chan.

"Here," Kaname said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a giant colorful lollipop and handed it to a wide eyed Honey.

"**You carry those around?"** the twins asked incredulously.

"Hai, I have them specifically for occasions such as this when Honey is upset," he answered as he looked at a now happy Honey licking his candy while he hugged his bunny.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay," Tamaki mumbled to himself.

"Openly what?" Haruhi repeated dumbly.

"So tell me what kind of guy you're into," the blonde said in sudden delight. "Do you like the strong silent type?" Mori looked towards her. "The boy Lolita?" Honey opened one eye and gave a smile as he paused mid lick to look at her, creating one of the cutest scenes. "How about the mischievous type?" The twins linked their arms together as they smirked towards them. "The cool type?" Kyouya glanced at her with a smirk. "Or the seductive type?" Kaname grinned at her surprised form.

"K-Kaname-kun…?" Haruhi inquire disbelievingly. Kaname's grin widened and he nodded before winking at her, causing her to blush.

"You know each other?" Kyouya asked him. He was still unable to find anything on this male and he was determined to discover what he was hiding.

"**We all have the same class together,"** the twins said for him. Kaname stood from his place and began walking towards Haruhi. He had a bad feeling and knew from experience to follow his instincts.

"It's seems you're already under Kaname's charm," Tamaki hummed as he noticed her red face. "No matter. I will be able to change that," he said as he gently grabbed her chin to look into her surprised brown eyes. "I'm sure you would be into a guy like me." Haruhi backed away from him, wanting to get away from his close proximity. Kaname's eyes widened as he saw she was headed straight for an expensive vase situated in a stand behind her. '_Shit!'_

* * *

**This will most likely be a:**

**Kagome/Hitachiin twins**

**Tamaki/Haruhi**

**Many people on my other story said they wanted it to be with these pairings so i made this one. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far ! :)**

***Chibi Taisho**


	2. Introducing Our New Members

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club !

**Flashback**

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Hauhi backed away from the unusual blonde, disliking how he invaded her personal space. She turned her head to look behind as she bumped into something, her eyes widening as she noticed it was an expensive looking vase already tipping towards the ground. She twisted her body and reached out to grab it, only for her legs to trip over the falling stand. She screwed her eyes shut, bracing herself against the pain of falling on her face and the inevitable sound of glass breaking. She grunted as something collided with her fall towards an unusually warm floor. Seconds passed, yet she refused to open her eyes, dreading what she would see and buried her face against the firm clothed object she had landed on.

"Honey, can you take this?" A familiar sultry voice asked. She opened her eyes to look up in confusion, wondering why he sounded so close and saw the vase being held up by a pair of arms in front of her.

"Hai!" Honey replied happily and took the vase from the hands.

"Mori, do me a favor and move the stand away?" She looked towards the tall indifferent male, watching as he obediently did as he was asked and took the stand to place it against a far away wall. Honey happily skipped behind him and set the undamaged vase on top. She blinked as she felt the ground shift, only for her to freeze as she finally realized she had fallen on top of Kaname as he lifted the top half of his body off the floor and leaned his weight against his arms. With her still on top!

"You…" Kaname stared pointedly at Tamaki over Haruhi's head, making him pale. "You're an attractive male, but you suck at seducing a customer."

"WHAT!" Tamaki gasped dramatically. "I am the King of-"

"The bakas. Just go cry in your corner, Blondie." Kaname waved a hand dismissively. Tamaki obediently went to his corner to weep, while the twins began laughing at his misfortune.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Kaname glanced at the glasses wearing male who was simply watching the whole scene progress with bored eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You're a baka analyst." The twins went into a new fit of laughter at seeing the 'Shadow Kings' surprised face. "You're a smart guy," Kaname clarified before Kyouya could ask. "So I'm sure you knew something like this could have happened with our 'Host King' around. You probable wanted to get someone into debt."

""Wait…You caught the vase?" Haruhi asked in surprise, forgetting about their current position.

"Hai," Kaname rubbed the back of his neck lightly. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong," he leaned closer to her, their noses almost touching, instantly causing her to gain a dust of pink around her nose. "But you're still lying on top of me. If you don't want to get up, I wouldn't mind if you stayed where you are," he grinned at her scarlet face. She quickly jumped off of him, landing on her butt, and attempted to scramble away. Kaname chuckled and grabbed her ankle to stop her movements. "You shouldn't run away in such a panic. You almost got yourself into some serious trouble that way." He released her to elegantly stand to his feet and offered his hand to her surprised form. She hesitantly placed her smaller hand in his, allowing him to help her up.

"May I ask what you're doing here, Haruhi?" Kaname asked, his eyes gaining a mischievous glint at the sudden idea he had.

"Uh, I was looking for a place to study and all the libraries were too noisy..."

"My, my… Attractive and intelligent. You take your education seriously, no?" He asked with a grin, feigning curiosity as he slowly began to circle her.

"Hai…" She answered, watching him with slight uncertainty and confusion.

"No doubt you'll get into a good university and make something big of yourself." He hummed, carefully watching her frame as he walked behind her.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping…" She replied unsurely.

"Why haven't you joined any clubs yet? Don't you have a higher chance of acceptance by participating in the school community?" he asked.

"Hai, but I… never really thought about joining one," she admitted with a shrug.

"There are many options," he continued, walking around her like a predator waiting for the opportune moment to catch its prey. "You don't seem very athletic, so that counts out more than half of them. Are you artistic?"

"No…"

"Are you into gardening?"

"No…"

"And you don't seem to care much about fashion," he deduced, eyeing her clothing. "Hmm…" He stopped before her. "How about you join the host club? We're open to new members and all we do is talk to females."

"I don't know…" she looked down at the ground indecisively.

"Come now," he offered his hand out. "You need to join a club and we need new members. As you can probably guess, I only recently joined. I'll be there to help you deal with anything your uncomfortable with," he offered her a reassuring smile.

"…." Haruhi gazed at his hand, before glancing at his face. She then gave a timid smile and tentatively grasped his hand. "Alright, I'll join."

"Great," Kaname grinned, satisfied his plan had worked.

"**Uh… Kaname?" **the twins appeared on either side of him, looking at him as if he was demented.

"Why would you want him to join? I mean look at the grubby outfit he has on," Hikaru said, causing Hauhi to fidget self-consciously in her place.

"He doesn't look anything like Host Club material," Kaoru added.

"There's no need to be rude," Kaname frowned as he produced one of the lollipops he brought for Honey and whacked them aside their heads.

"**ITAI!" **They cried out, rubbing the sore spots.

"And you two obviously don't see what I can." Kaname hummed as he began licking the treat.

"And what may that be?" Kyouya inquired, appearing beside them. Mori stood beside him, indifferent as always with a curious Honey on his shoulders. Instead of answering, Kaname gently took Haruhi's glass off with his free hand, making them all blink in surprise at what they saw.

"Hey, I need those! I used to have contacts but I lost them…" Haruhi argued. The floor shook suddenly as Tamaki forced his way through the crowd of males, completely over his earlier sadness, and gasped in shock.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki called for them with a snap of his fingers.

"Got it!" they saluted him in understanding and grabbed a surprised Haruhi, pulling her towards the prep room.

"Kyouya, my hairstylist!" Tamaki commanded as he pointed at the analyst. Kyouya was already more than halfway through in dialing the numbers.

"Mori, can you go get some contacts for her from the eye doctor?" Kaname asked the indifferent male from beside the 'Host King.' Mori nodded and wordlessly dashed out of the room.

"What about me?" Honey asked excitedly, his eyes wide while flowers danced around him as he stood in front of them.

"Honey-senpai, you…" Tamaki started, unsure of what task to give him.

"Go set up a station for Haruhi to host." Kaname finished, knowing Honey would be upset at being left out.

"Okay!" Honey chirped happily and darted away towards the storage room where the extra tables and chairs were kept. Kaname smiled slightly before turning and walking towards the prep room.

"Come on, Blondie. We have work to do," he called out between licks to Tamaki.

* * *

The host club all stood around the prep room, waiting for Haruhi to finish her transformation. Kaname, who was leaning lazily against the wall with his eyes closed as he chewed on the last remnants of the lollipop, opened an eye as he felt two fingers poke his cheeks. He gazed questionably at the wide eyed Hitachiin twins.

"**Haruhi's a girl?"** they whispered.

"Of course," he replied, lifting a brow as their eyes only widened more.

"**Why would you invite a girl to join?" **they whispered curiously.

"I like her," Kaname grinned as he stood straight and walked passed their surprised bodies to stand next to Mori and Honey.

"Uh, sempai?" Haruhi's voice drifted from behind the curtain of the changing room.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked. The curtain was suddenly pulled back to reveal Haruhi dressed in the boy uniform, her hair groomed without her glasses resting on her nose to reveal big brown doe eyes.

"Is it ok for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi questioned.

"You're as cute as a girl!" Tamaki gushed, waterfall tears falling from his eyes and a delighted blush on his cheeks.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed from his seat at a small table of empty plates with Usa-chan seated across from him. Mori silently nodded from beside him, agreeing with his statement.

"You don't look as grungy," Hikaru started.

"As we thought you would," Kaoru finished.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers," Kyouya commented as he wrote in his black book.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking," Tamaki proclaimed proudly.

"Bullshit," Kaname chuckled, smirking when he went to the nearest corner to wail. He walked over to Haruhi and loosely wrapped his arm around her neck. "You look adorable, Haruhi," he commented casually.

"Uh... arigato, Kaname-kun." She blushed.

"Come," he began pulling her out of the prep room. "Let me show you where you will be hosting. Are you staying here alone, Blondie?" Kaname called out towards the still weeping 'King' after noticing the rest of the hosts were leaving. "Don't you want to show our rookie the proper styles of hosting?"

"Ah, but of course!" Tamaki jumped up excitedly. "With my mentoring, he'll become a first rate host!" he declared, pointing at the sky while roses and sparkles of light appeared around him. He blinked when all he heard was silence and the sound of a door closing. "Hey! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOU'RE KING BEHIND!"

* * *

Excited chatter filled the room as guests sat with their requested hosts. The main subject of conversation: the addition of two new members. Said 'males' were sitting beside one another on a large couch, a female on each end, while the rest of their guests sat in the circle of couches surrounding the table full of treats and drinks in front of them. Kaname had decided he would host alongside Haruhi today until the nervous disguised female became comfortable enough to work on her own.

To some of the Host Club original members' complete and utter shock, a few males had entered the room and nervously requested their 'seductive host.' A first in the club's short history. Yet when they saw Honey and Mori's unsurprised expressions and how unfazed Kaname appeared at seeing his male guests, they came to the conclusion that this was a regular occurrence to them. Kaname's female customers only became more enthralled by their host at seeing him interact with some of his timid male clients.

"So Kaname-kun, why did you join the Host Club?" the female sitting beside him tentatively asked.

"It sounded like fun," he answered with a shrug. "Besides," he gently trailed his fingers down the girl's cheek. "I simply enjoy beautiful things. I could not resist the chance of being surrounded by such pretty people and given their undivided attention." He smirked at her bright blush and dazed look in her eyes as the rest of his customers watching sighed in pleasure.

"And what about you, Haruhi-kun? Why did you join?" the girl beside her asked shyly.

"Well to be honest, I never really thought about joining," Haruhi admitted. "Kaname-kun kind of convinced me to. This isn't exactly something I'm used to, but it is kind of fun. It helps that all of you ladies are really nice." She smiled. Their guest swooned in bliss at the attention from their hosts.

"Why are they so popular?" Tamaki mumbled as he looked over the back of his seat towards them on the other side of the room.

"They're both naturals," Kyouya remarked from his standing position beside him.

"**No training needed," **the twins concluded from their crouched spot below him. Tamaki deflated slightly at their statement.

"Hey Haruhi, do you want any pocky?" Kaname asked as he produced a small box from his jacket and bit into one of the sticks.

"Pocky? Sure." She accepted the offered pink colored candy and began chewing on it lightly.

"What is that?" A male sitting across from them asked while staring at the box in wonder.

"You've never heard of pocky before?" Haruhi blinked in surprise. The group of customers shook their head in negative.

"Well this is pocky," Haruhi said as she held the pink stick in her hand up. "It's a sugar covered candy stick that is made to taste of all kinds of different flavors like grape, melon and caramel. This one is strawberry." By the end of her explanation, all the hosts and their guests were standing around listening intriguingly

"**So it's a commoners snack,"** the twins concluded from behind Kaname.

"Food meant to taste a different flavor," Tamaki hummed on the twin's left side, tilting his head.

"I'm surprised you know what it is, Kaname. Let alone have some," Kyouya remarked the twin's right. Kaname only shrugged as he finished chewing on the pocky in his mouth.

"Does anyone want to try one?" Kaname asked aloud.

"**I do!"** Tamaki and the twins immediately said. They each took a candy piece and after a moment's hesitation, cautiously bit into them. They're eyes widened in surprise and they eagerly began to gnaw on the candy with childlike satisfaction, their crouching bodies turning into chibis while the background turned into a candy wonderland.

"Can I try one?" A female asked.

"I want to taste one, too!" another girl said as well.

"I don't think I have enough for everyone, but you can have what's left," Kaname said as he gave the box to the female sitting beside him. The box was passed around until there was none left and those lucky enough to grab a stick were contently chewing on the treat.

"Hey~!" Honey cried out miserably as he appeared in front of Kaname with tears threatening to fall from his watery eyes. "Kame-chan, y-you told me earlier the pocky was for me. Did you lie to me?"

"Of course not, Honey." Kaname smiled and lifted the small male to sit on his lap. "These," he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a second box of chocolate flavored pocky, "are for you."

"Yay!" Honey cheered while hugging him tightly. "Kame-chan didn't forget about me!" He then cheerfully began eating the box of candy while flowers happily danced around him.

"He reminds me of a kit sometimes," Kaname murmured with a smile to Mori when he appeared behind him. Mori smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, knowing it was true since Honey was as energetic as any young kitsune.

Kaname turned back to watch as everyone continued to gleefully gnawing on their treat. _'Damn, I wanted another piece.'_ He glanced at Haruhi as he noticed she had only finished half of her stick, leaving the rest of the candy to hang from her mouth as she deadpanned at the group's reaction to pocky. "Hey Haruhi, are you going to finish that?"

"Uh… no, not-" Her eyes widened when he suddenly leaned over to capture the pocky between his teeth, their lips only a breath away, before he slowly pulled back with her candy in his mouth.

"Thanks," he smirked around the pocky at her flushed face.

"**Ahhh~"** the females screamed in joy, their faces scarlet from watching the scene. **"They almost kissed!" **The male customers only blushed at the scene of the two 'boys.'

"Haruhi!" Tamaki swiftly pulled her away from her seat beside the raven haired male to bring her into his protective arms. "Don't worry. Otousan won't let that hooligan seduce you!"

Kaname laughed amusedly, causing everyone to shiver at the deeply arousing sound."Seduce? If I had truly wanted her, she would be _mine_ by now," Haruhi's blush deepened at his words. "But I would rather amuse myself with you. Your reactions are _far _more entertaining."

"What do you mean? Did something happen between you two?" Haruhi questioned innocently, causing Tamaki to stiffen. The Hitachiin brothers gave one another mischievous smirks before they appeared on either side of her.

"**Let's just say Tono's first meeting with Kaname had been-"** they're words became muffled when they're mouths were suddenly covered by a pair of hands.

"No, don't tell her!" Tamaki shouted frantically while covering the twins' mouths. "I'll let you go as long as you promise not to tell anyone anything about _that_!" The Hitachiin brothers glanced at each other before nodding in acceptance. He sighed in relief as he released them, not noticing their devious smirks.

"You're beautiful." Tamaki glanced towards the voice and paled. There sitting on the coach together were the twins holding one another close together as they gazed into each other's eyes. Nothing unusual unless one took into account that Hikaru was wearing a long black wig while a blushing Kaoru had on a short blonde one.

"So are you," Hikaru hummed as he tilted Kaoru's head higher. "Now tell me your name."

"T-Tamaki Souh…"

"Really?" Hikaru began running a hand through his twin's blonde wig, causing Kaoru's blush to deepen. "I'm Kaname Takahashi. You seem to be foreign…"

"W-well I'm h-half Japanese and half F-French…"

"Is that so…" Hikaru leaned in to whisper something in his ear, making Kaoru's eyes widened before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Hikaru only laughed and released his grip on him so he could fall back against the couch. The room remained silent as everyone processed exactly what the ginger heads had shown them.

…

…

…

…

"Hahahaha!" Kaname burst out laughing, hugging Honey tightening to himself and muffled the rest of his laughter in his shoulder. Honey giggled at feeling Kaname's breath tickling him and at seeing the twin's performance, glad he had finished the pocky or he would have been chocking.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL THEM!" Tamaki cried out.

"And we didn't," Hikaru told him between his chuckles.

"We showed them," Kaoru laughed.

"BUT THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED, YOU TWIN DEVILS!" Tamaki screamed, his face completely scarlet in mortification, as the brothers began rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah!" Honey exclaimed with a frown. Tamaki turned to look gratefully at the small senior. "They forgot that Kame-chan was eating cake!" Kaname and the Hitachiin brother's chuckles strengthened at his words while as Tamaki turned to stone.

"So, you didn't – ha!" Haruhi cleared her throat, attempting to hold in her laughter. "You didn't really faint, Tamaki-sempai?"

"Yes, in fact he did," Kyouya gave a small chuckle. "It was quite amusing to say the least."

"Well that's pffttt…" Haruhi covered her mouth, though it was useless since her shoulders shook from her silent giggling and gave into the urge of laughing aloud. "Hahahaha!" Tamaki's stone form began to crack at hearing her laughter until finally he crumbled to the floor as a pile of rubble.

"Ah…" Kaname brushed his bangs out of his eyes after managing to control his mirth. He gazed around the room and blinked when he noticed most of the females were passed out, their eyes shaped as hearts as they repeatedly mumbled 'yaoi' to themselves. His male customers were flushed, their aura's projecting confusion as they began questioning their own sexuality once more. Those females who were not unconscious were still quietly giggling to themselves at the twin's performance. One girl in particular caught his attention since she was simply glaring heatedly at an oblivious Haruhi while a feint trace of youki escaped her control.

"Honey, Mori…" Kaname softly called to them. They gave her a curious look before following her gaze to the angered woman before glancing at one another in understanding. One thing was for sure, this woman was going to cause trouble.

* * *

*Time Skip* _The Next Day_

Kaname smiled as he hoisted a sleeping Honey up from the small couch and cradled him in his arms. It seemed the small senior had fallen asleep while waiting for Mori and him to finish their Kendo meeting.

"Honey~" Kaname called out softly, shaking his form lightly. The small male only grunted in response.

"He's not going to wake up," Mori said as he appeared beside them.

"True. He's just like me in that sense," he responded as they walked out of the room. They walked in comfortable silence down the corridors towards Music Room 3.

"I talked to my otousan yesterday," Kaname began suddenly. When Mori turned his head to look questionably at him, he continued. "He said he's not surprised I joined the Host Club." He said with a grin, before it fell into a frown. "He also told me Shippo has been lonely without me around. He can tell he misses me and I wish I could have brought him along. I have a feeling he'll try and escape his way to me," he sighed as he looked out the window. Mori patted his head in silent reassurance.

"It's ok, Kago-chan," Honey assure hoarsely, his voice and use of her female nickname showing that he had recently awoken. "Shippo-chan is a good boy and he knows this is the best way to keep you both safe."

"Hn…" Mori nodded in agreement as he held open the music room's door for them.

"I suppose," Kaname hummed in acceptance as he walked into the club room. _'But he is a fox kit. Family comes before all else and Shippo is sly enough to pull off a grand escape.' _

"Hey, Mori!"

"Hi, Honey!"

"Hello Kaname!"

Kaname blinked out of his thoughts to see all his clients sitting together with Honey and Mori's guests in the circle of couches. They must have clustered into a group to wait for their tardy hosts together.

"Sorry we're running late," Honey yawned cutely.

"Oh, it's ok. We weren't waiting for too long," one of the girls assured.

"It's just that I was waiting for Takashi and Kame-chan to finish their Kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Honey rubbed his blurry eyes, creating one of his usual cute scenes, as Kaname set him on the couch and sat beside him while Mori silently sat across. "And I'm still not completely awake."

_**High School Third Year, Mitsukuni Haninozuko ("Honey" for short)  
Host Style: The Boy Lolita **_

"**KAWAII!"** the females squealed in bliss and began squirming in their seat.

"Are you awake enough for cake, Honey?" Kaname inquired as he grabbed a plate with a slice of white chocolate cake.

"Hai!" Honey beamed, immediately alert at the mention of his favorite treat.

"Say ahh," Kaname said as he broke off a small piece of cake and offered it to the small male.

"Ahh!" Honey happily opened his mouth and chewed on each bite he was given contently as a pink background filled with bubbles appeared behind them for dramatic effect.

"**Ahh~!"** the females swooned at the touching scene of their quickly becoming favorite host and adorable boy Lolita.

"It's so easy to get them like this," Kaname laughed to Mori as he placed the empty plate on the table and handed Honey a new one.

"Hn," Mori smiled slightly, glad his friend was having fun.

_**High School Third Year, Takashi Morinozuka ("Mori" for short)  
Host Style: The Strong, Silent Type**_

"I'm curious to see everyone else's charm at work though," Kaname murmured as he stood and walked off towards the twin's station. As he grew closer, he began hearing the conversation between the ginger heads and their guests.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed," He heard Hikaru chuckle. It wasn't hard for him to differentiate the two males after meeting them.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story!" Kaoru cried out in a show of embarrassment by curling up slightly in his seat while tears of hurt fell from his closed eyes. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered in surprise at seeing his sudden distress and gently bent down to tenderly cup his face and stare regretfully into his eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you…"

_**High School First Years, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin ("The 'very close' Hitachiin Twins")  
Host Style: The Mischievous Type**_

**Ah! I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" **their scarlet faced female customers screamed in glee.

'_Ah, the forbidden love act,'_ Kaname mused in amusement as he stepped between their seated forms and threw his arms around their necks, making them jump in surprise.

"Such pretty creatures," Kaname purred appreciatively as he lightly nuzzled his cheek against Hikaru's salmon colored hair before tilting his head to look into his surprised golden brown eyes. "You hold such fire, Hikaru." He smirked at the faint blush that appeared on the ridge of his nose before turning to his brother and running his fingers through his equally ginger hair. "While Kaoru has a tender warmth," he murmured, noticing said male's eyes widen, and leaned closer to their slightly flushed faces. "Qualities that will make you both extraordinary," he grinned and lowered his tone to an enticing whisper. "….Pets." He chuckled, the sound seeming to embrace their stimulated bodies, before releasing them and walking away without another word towards Haruhi's location, leaving behind a pair of stunned twins and screaming customers.

"I see, your okaasan was sick and passed away ten years ago," one of Haruhi's customers mumbled sympathetically. "Who does the chores around the house?"

"Oh, I do them myself," Haruhi smiled softly as memories of her mother came forward. "My okaasan taught me since she was an amazing cook. When she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes." Sparkles of light appeared in the background, adding to the effect as the blushing females continued to hear Haruhi speak with rapt attention. Kaname took that moment to appear behind her and casually folded his arms on the back of her chair as he too listened. "It was fun, especially when they turned out good. It made me happy to see my otousan enjoy them. I've had a hard childhood, but otousan and I managed to make it out ok."

_**High School First Year, Haruhi Fujioka (New Rookie)  
Host Style: The Natural **_

"Hmm…" Kaname gently ruffled her hair, alerting her of his presence. Haruhi looked up at him curiously and was going to ask how long he had been there, but the question died on her lips as she noticed an unknown hidden emotion lingering in his azure eyes. "It seems you and I are a lot alike."

"You mean…" Haruhi's eyes widened in realization as she found the emotions she saw were true empathy and understanding. "Your okaasan died when you were young too?" Sorrow flashed through his eyes before quickly disappearing, making her believe she may have imagined it.

"Something like that…" Kaname mumbled as he rested his chin on his arm. "She died without regrets, only asking me not to remember her as she was in her last moments but instead of the joyful times we spent together." A small, slightly strained yet genuine smile appeared on his lips at the thought of his mother. Haruhi smiled as well, happy he had shared that with her. Both were unaware of the flowers suddenly blooming in the background or the swooning guests watching the tender moment.

"Well, that's enough moving life stories for today," Kaname suddenly announced and stood up straight with a small smile. "You have a natural charm, Haruhi." He patted her head approvingly before walking away from the confused disguised female. Haruhi only blinked at his sudden change in attitude, sensing he simply did not want to continue discussing the subject. The two pairs of knowing eyes she noticed watching the raven haired male only confirmed her suspicions.

"Hmm…" Kaname gazed curiously at the glasses wearing male, stopping in front of the small table he was sitting at.

"Is there something you need?" Kyouya didn't spare him a glance and only continued to type away a series of codes on his laptop. Circling the small piece of furniture, Kaname looked inquisitively at the laptop screen over his shoulder. He blinked at what he caught sight of before Kyouya abruptly closed the laptop.

"Honey wasn't exaggerating when he informed me of your incredible hacking skills," Kaname chuckled in enjoyment. "But to attempt to enter the Haninozuka family system to discover my connection with them is a bit much, no?"

"It's customary to run background checks on anyone who enters the club, whether client or host." Kyouya responded coolly.

"And what have you found?" His azure eyes filled with mirth when he saw the male's growing annoyance.

"Nothing as of yet," Kyouya reluctantly admitted.

"Well good luck with that, sempai." he grinned and began walking away. "I'm sure you'll find something interesting soon," he said over his shoulder. Kyouya's eyes narrowed at the underlying confidence in his tone.

_**High School Second Year, Kyouya Ootori ("Vice-President")  
Host Style: The Cool Type**_

'_He'll never find a thing,'_ Kaname thought with a grin as he strolled towards Tamaki's area. _'Oji-san is not only a medical specialist, but also an expert in technology and computer programming.'_ It was useless for him to attempt but knew Kyouya will take the challenge no matter what he said.

"Um, Tamaki? What's your favorite song?" he heard one of the four guest sitting with the blonde ask.

"The one that reminds me of you," Tamaki replied smoothly. Kaname raised a brow as he watched the female blush at his words.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" The girl sitting beside Tamaki said. The blonde tenderly grasped the girl's chin to look deeply into her eyes.

"Only if you feed it to me, darling." He responded softly.

"Oh, you're so dreamy…." The girl breathed in delight.

_**High School Second Year, Tamaki Suoh ("Host Club King")  
Host Style: The Princely Type **_

"So this is your allure. Shameless flattery," Kaname hummed as he rested his elbows on the back of their couch to lean closer to the two, causing them to jump apart in surprise. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed."

"Are you saying my hosting methods don't work?" Tamaki cried out as he held his hand to his chest where his heart was.

"Well, don't they say that 'flattery gets you nowhere?'" Kaname stated, making Tamaki pale in realization. "But then again…" He turned to look at the female who had been talking with Tamaki before and gently tilted her head up to look her in the eye. "Will it be too much to ask if you feed me a slice of your cake as well?"

"N-no, I would love too," the flushed girl answered breathlessly as he softly grabbed her hand with his free one.

"With delicate hands such as yours, I'm sure it came out marvelously." He trailed his thumb down her scarlet cheek. "And I do so love it when such a pretty thing gives me handmade treats." He blinked as she abruptly feinted into a blissful sleep. "It looks like I was wrong," he laughed as he gently laid her on the arm of the couch and turned to the stunned blonde. "Flattery does get you somewhere."

"So this is one of the new hosts you told me about, Tamaki-sama." A feminine voice stated from beside the blonde, catching the attention of the group. Recognition flashed in Kaname's eyes and he took the time to analyze the female. Her straight burgundy hair fell down her back while her fringe framed her angular face. Her sharp gray eyes held great interest as they rested on him. She held an air of superiority around her as she sat properly in her seat with her hands folded on her lap. Overall she was a pretty girl with signs of a terrible personality.

"Why yes. This is Kaname Takahashi," Tamaki introduced with a wave of his arm. "I'm training him to be a gentleman like me," He stated proudly.

"I am already a gentleman who treats everyone with care and respect," Kaname said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around the couch to stand in front of the blonde. With a small smirk, he leaned close to the male, causing him to shrink into the couch in an attempt to gain some space. "Or would you like me to, once again, show you how attentive I am?"

"N-no! I believe you!" Tamaki frantically amended. "Okaasan! Our musuko is being incestuous again!" He called over to Kyouya.

"Perhaps you should just let him have his way… Otousan," Kyouya suggested with a smirk as he appeared behind the theatrical 'King's' couch.

"WHAT! I can't do that!" Tamaki screamed in alarm and turned in his seat, kneeling on the couch's cushion to look over the back at the unruffled analyst. "It's unethic- Ah!" He shouted out in surprise as he was abruptly pulled sharply by his leg, falling face first on the ground.

"Thanks for the advice, _okaasan_." Kaname laughed, causing him to receive an annoyed glare from said male. "Come on, _otousan_." His grip tightened on the leg he had yanked the blonde by and began dragging him towards the storage room on the other side of the club. "I need some attention," he purred teasingly. He wasn't really going to do anything to the male; it was just fun pretending that he is.

"NO!" Tamaki screamed girlishly, desperately clawing at the marble floor. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT MY FIRST TIME TO BE WITH A BOY!"

"You're still innocent?" Kaname looked over his shoulder at him with a growing smirk. "I promise to be gentle."

"**Don't be too gentle either." **The Hitachiin brothers smirked mischievously as they waved goodbye to the frantic blonde when he was dragged passed them. **"Tell us if he's any good, Tono! We may want a taste after," **they grinned deviously at Kaname, to which it was equally returned.

"HONEY-SEMPAI! MORI-SEMPAI!" Tamaki latched on desperately to the indifferent male.

"What are they talking about, Takashi?" Honey questioned, blinking innocently. His eyes suddenly widened in childlike horror and he gasped. "Is Tama-chan being bad and now Kame-chan is going to spank him!"

"!" Mori's face grew hot and he coughed awkwardly. "I don't know. Do you want cake?" He quickly changed the subject, hoping to divert his attention from the topic.

"Okay!" Honey chirped and bounded back over to their station with the awaiting cake. Mori effortlessly detangled himself from Tamaki and followed behind the cheerful male.

"Ah!" Tamaki found himself once again being dragged on the floor. "HARUHI!" He reached desperately for his last hope. "HELP ME! ONEGAI! I DON'T WANT IT IN THE BUTT!"

"Kaname-kun," Haruhi called to him between near-hysterical laughter. "I think you tortured him enough."

"Fine…" Kaname sighed in faux disappointment and released his grip on the blonde. Tamaki immediately bolted over to his savior and crushed her smaller form to his in a tight embrace.

"Arigato, my precious musuko!" Tamaki cried giant tears of joy.

"Have you forgotten about me, Tamaki-sama?" the same burgundy haired female asked, an annoyed edge in her tone as she attempted to contain the glare she wanted to throw at Haruhi.

"Of course not!" Tamaki denied. "This," he pushed the disguised female forward. "is our other new host, Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, I would like you to meet my regular guest," he motioned towards the seated girl. "Princess Ayanokoji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." Haruhi gave a kind smile.

"Likewise," Ayanokoji muttered through clenched teeth.

"That was so cute!" Tamaki cried out before he began twirling Haruhi in another tight embrace.

"Mori-sempai! Help me!" Haruhi called out. Mori quickly stood from his seat and took the small female out of the blonde's grip. He was not surprised at realizing Haruhi was a girl since Kaname had told him and Honey the truth.

"Mori-sempai, you didn't have to go that far," Tamaki said in surprise as the indifferent male set Haruhi down.

"Hello, my dear." Kaname greeted politely as he appeared in front of Ayanokoji, startling her out of the jealous frown she was aiming at Haruhi. He bowed slightly and gently took her hand in his to softly caress his lips against her knuckles. "I apologize for ignoring you but I became distracted." He watched as delighted blush grew on her pale face.

"It's no problem at all," Ayanokoji smiled enticingly and patted the seat beside her. "Why don't you keep me company? It seems my host is more focused on a _commoner_," she practically hissed the word out with disdain and threw a scowl at an oblivious Haruhi.

"And how do you know that I am not a commoner?" Kaname questioned, a small frown on his face at seeing her actions as he sat beside her.

"Oh, no." Ayanokoji laughed amusedly behind her hand. "You hold yourself with as much confidence and dominance as any member of a respected family does," she smiled flirtatiously and reached to touch his raven hair. "Something I enjoy in a man."

"Is that so?" Kaname murmured as he caught her wrist before she could touch him.

"Kaname! Are you seducing my guest?" Tamaki accused as he finally turned his attention away from a slightly annoyed Haruhi to stand in front of him.

"Of course not," he released the female's wrist and schooled his features into an apologetic expression as he looked at Ayanokoji. "It appears our time is up and I must leave you to your requested host."

"That's too bad," she pouted. "I hope we do get another chance to talk."

"I'm sure we will," he assured as he stood and walked towards Honey and Mori's table. The two cousins were currently sitting with four other females.

"Why were you talking to Princess Ayanokoji?" Honey asked confusedly when the raven haired male stopped to stand between him and Mori's seats.

"I had to distract her from doing something violent," Kaname replied with a sigh. "But I think I only delayed it." He frowned as he noticed the female was once again glaring at Haruhi from across the room. Honey and Mori's eyes widened and they too looked in the same direction. It was clear Ayanokoji perceived Haruhi as a threat to her 'claim' on Tamaki.

"Wait a minute…" Kaname muttered as his eyes swept through the entire room, finally taking notice that it was quieter than usual. "When did all the guests faint?" He blinked confusedly as he saw the girls sitting with the cousins were passed out with nose bleeds while the other male and female customers were unconscious with their own bloody noses as well, their bodies draped haphazardly in different areas of the room. "It looks like a massacre…"

"They all fell asleep when you were going to punish Tama-chan for being bad," Honey replied with a giggle, hugging his bunny close.

"Ah…" Kaname nodded and threw a grin at Mori. "Remind me to punish Blondie later." Mori's face grew hot and he looked away with a sigh. He really should be used to his friend's behavior by now.

"Hey, Takashi?" Honey tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"They kept saying… yaoi," his face scrunched up as he said the foreign word while pointing at the unconscious female guests he had heard repeating it like a mantra. "What does that mean?" Mori rested his elbow on the table to cover his reddening face with a low groan at hearing his question. His blush only deepened as he heard Kaname's amused laughter and Honey giggling beside him.

* * *

*Time Skip* _The Next Day_

Kaname sighed in relief as he walked away from the small table he had been sitting at with Ayankoji. The female had unexpectedly requested him and quickly turned into an annoyance as she constantly touched him in an attempt to claim him with her scent while relentlessly giving subtle insults about Haruhi. With another sigh, he draped himself across the couch and laid his head in the lap of one of his female guests.

"Are you ok, Kaname-kun?" a male customer sitting on the couch across from him asked. He watched with slight envy as the female tentatively began to run her hands through their host's raven, blue tinted hair.

"Fine. I'm just annoyed," replied as he used his arm to cover his eyes.

"About what?" a female sitting beside the male guest inquired worriedly.

"It's just I despise being claimed like property," he admitted. "I don't mind when someone says I belong with them. But when they say I belong _to_ them is when I have a problem. It's bad enough that I have certain _friends_ with somewhat possessive tendencies," he grumbled.

"F-friends?" the girl he was currently laying his head on repeated, freezing in her ministrations.

"Hai?" Kaname removed his arm to stare questionably at her scarlet face.

"B-by friends d-do you mean…" the girl stuttered as she had trouble saying the last word. "…L-lovers?"

"Huh?" Kaname blinked confusedly. Where the hell did she get that from? He had been talking about his best friend and other youkai companions.

"**AHH~!**" His female guests screamed loudly in pleasure, making him wince, as became lost in their fantasies. His male guests flushed deeply as they began to imagine who his 'lovers' are.

"Is it a girl?" a female asked eagerly.

"Or a boy?" a male inquired shyly.

"Are there more than one?" another boy questioned.

"Of course there is!" a girl gasped in delight. "Isn't there, Kaname-kun?"

"Hmm…" He smirked in amusement at their antics, though they weren't that far off. "I can't say. I might get punished if I tell you." His words caused them to go into another round of delighted screams and dreamy sighs.

An abrupt spike in youki caused Kaname to sit up sharply and look in the direction he had come from earlier. His eyes widened as he spotted a steadily angering Ayanokoji speaking with a quietly composed Haruhi at the small table. It was apparent the burgundy haired female was unsuccessfully attempting to antagonize the disguised female into attacking her. He ignored the concerned questions from his guests as he listened to the females speak.

"I think I understand why you're upset," Haruhi murmured thoughtfully, causing Ayanokoji to pause in her tirade. "You're jealous since Tamaki-sempai is paying so much attention to me instead of you." Ayanokoji froze as a heavy silence hung around them. Without warning, her hand quickly shot out towards Haruhi, intending on making it appear as if she attacked her guest.

'_Shit! I'm sorry about this Haruhi…'_ Kaname swiftly commanded the shadows resting beneath their furniture to pull the table to the side slightly, causing Ayanokoji to trip on the wooden leg the same moment she grasped the tie of Haruhi's uniform. The end result was the two girls falling to the floor while their furniture tipped over, dropping a delicate tea set and vase full of flowers to shatter to pieces. All the noise alerted the occupants in the room just as the Hitachiin brothers, being the closest people to the scene, each dropped a pitcher of water on top of them.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Ayanokoji frantically denied atop of a surprised Haruhi. "I- Haruhi was going to assault me! I was only defending myself!" Kaname stood from his seat and walked over to the group of hosts standing near the fallen girls and watched as Tamaki hauled Ayanokoji off of a slightly confused Haruhi.

"You have to believe me, Tamaki-sama," Ayanokoji pleaded as the blonde brushed her soaked fringe away from her eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you," Tamaki stated seriously, his violet eyes stern. "Not only do you throw Haruhi's bag into the pond, but you attack him as well?" Kaname blinked at that new piece of information, but should have expected the female would have done something of the sort.

"But I didn't!" She continued to argue. "Do you even have any proof I did?"

"As a matter a fact, we do." Kyouya commented offhandedly and pulled out a small stack of photos from his black book. With a flick of his hand, they separated to show four clear digital photo prints of Ayanokoji throwing Haruhi's bag into the pond in sequential order. "Because of your obvious dislike for Haruhi, I hired someone to watch for any suspicious actions and gather evidence should you, by chance, assault her. Now that you have, and with us as witnesses, there is just the matter of pressing charges."

"B-but…!" Ayanokoji was close to tears now, though no one really had any sympathy for her.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl," Tamaki gently caressed her cheek. "But you're not classy enough to be our guest. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"Tamaki…" she whispered brokenly before pulling away from him and running out of the room. "You idiot!" Tamaki only watched her walk away, disappointment at her actions clear in his eyes, before he turned towards a drenched Haruhi.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki inquired worriedly as he offered his hand to her.

"Hai, I'm alright" she placed her hand in his, allowing him to lift her to her feet.

"This is the only spare uniform we have," Kyouya stated as he strolled over and handed Haruhi a pink bag. "Gomen, but it's better than a wet one."

"Arigato. I'm going to go change now," she smile gratefully and began walking towards the prep room.

"Why did you throw water on them?" Kaname asked the twins confusedly once Haruhi was out of hearing distance. "Did you want to see a wet girl fight or something?"

"What!"Tamaki exclaimed with wide eyes.

"**It was the only thing we could think of to stop them from fighting," **the brothers shrugged casually. **"But now that you mention it," **they grinned. **"It wouldn't have been that bad to watch."**

"My musuko will not be subjected to you perverted fantasies!" Tamaki screamed furiously, obviously not catching the subtle hint of Haruhi's true gender.

"**Oh come on, Tono. You can't deny that you'd want to see it too," **they said as they appeared on either side of Tamaki and nudged him, smirking when the blonde's face became beet red.

"Good job, Kago-chan." Honey whispered cheerfully as he hopped onto Kaname's back.

"Hn," Mori smiled and tousled his hair in praise. Kaname smiled in response. He should have known they would have noticed him manipulating the shadows.

* * *

The host members stood around in the prep room, waiting for Haruhi to finish changing out of her wet uniform.

"Haruhi! I brought you some fresh towels," Tamaki said as he pulled the curtain back. He paused as he saw Haruhi taking off the buttoned up shirt, exposing a spaghetti strap and her small but feminine chest. The curtain slipped out of his hand to once again close the changing area in his shock.

"Haruhi…? You're a girl?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"Biologically speaking, hai." Haruhi pulled back the curtain to reveal her wearing the yellow female uniform. At seeing this, Tamaki finally freaked out and began screaming and pulling at his hair.

"Listen sempai, I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or girl," Haruhi said as she fixed the ribbon around her neck. "In my opinion it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

"And the truth is revealed," Kaname murmured casually from his position beside Mori. Honey giggle from his seat on his shoulders while Mori remained unaffected.

**Oh yeah,"** the twins looked at each other with mischievous smirks.

"An interesting development," Kyouya remarked as he pushed his glasses back up with his pointed finger. It was apparent that everyone but Tamaki had known or at least discovered the truth themselves.

"You know, I have to say sempai. I thought you were pretty cool back there earlier." Haruhi complimented the shocked blonde. Tamaki blinked out of his state and covered his mouth with his hand, his face turning a deep red at hearing her praising him.

"Aww someone's getting a crush," Kaname hummed in amusement.

"Being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Tamaki turned pale in shock at her words. "I wonder how I'm going to pull it off," Haruhi hummed in thought. "I've got it!" she lightly pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll just call everyone dude and bro." She then gave an adorable laugh.

"Are you falling in love with Haruhi?" Kaname asked Tamaki in amusement.

"N-no!" Tamaki shook his, once again, reddened face furiously. "W-why would I do that with my musume!"

"Hmm…" Kaname smirked and grasped his tie to pull his face close to his own. "Does that mean I still have a chance?" Tamaki's blush deepened before he feinted from the amount of blood rushing to his face.

"That never gets old," Kaname chuckled as he released his limp body to fall to the floor with a thud.

_**High School First Year, Kaname Takahashi ('Born To Host' New Member)  
Host Style: The Seductive Type**_

* * *

**I finally updated ! Sorry if it seemed like I ignored this story but I had a bit of writers block. Anyway please review ! **

**And if anyone has read my other story, _'Her Oaths Of Existence,_' then I would like to clear something up. Haruhi CANNOT be paired up with Tamaki since (if you had paid attention to the story at all) is the reincarnation of her ancestor and therefore the same soul. There's a poll on who she should be paired with on my profile so please vote on who you want it to be ! So far, Kyouya is winning !**

***Chibi Taisho**


	3. An Alluring Dance Between Hosts

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club !

**Flashback**

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Kaname watched with interest from his seat at a set table as delivery men and animal handlers scurried in and out of the room, depositing items wherever Kyouya directed them to. Apparently, the Host Club was going for a Bali theme today. Kyouya was already shirtless and dressed in baggy green pants with a golden cloth belt and matching gold jewelry. Haruhi had yet to arrive and the rest of the hosts were currently changing into their themed attire.

"Kame-chan!" Honey called as he ran up to his friend. "Why haven't you changed yet?" He asked curiously. He was wearing similar golden loose pants with a blue cloth belt. He wore no jewelry, only a necklace made out of Balinese flowers.

"I wanted some cake," Kaname gave a small smile as he motioned to the empty plate sitting on the table.

"Oh!" Honey nodded with an understanding smile. It soon melted into a look of sadness as he looked at the empty table. "Kame-chan, you didn't save any for me?"

Kaname froze. _'… Shit…'_

Yet before he could form a reply, a lightly bronzed palm appeared holding a plate of Strawberry Swirl cake in front of the small blonde.

"Arigato, Takashi!" Honey beamed and happily took a seat to begin eating the delicious treat. Kaname released a sigh of relief and smiled in thanks at the older male, noting that he wore burgundy pants with a matching head wrap, a golden sash and some jewelry. Mori ruffled his hair in response before taking a seat at the table.

"**Hey, Kaname-kun,"** the twins appeared behind his seated form, wearing checkered wraps around their waist with orange pants underneath and a matching orange cloth belt. On their heads were blue head wraps and, of course, jewelry. **"Why aren't you dressed yet?" **They suddenly smirked mischievously. **"Do you want us to dress you instead?"**

"Sure," Kaname stood with a lazy yawn as he slid out of his uniform blazer and folded it on his chair. "What am I wearing anyway?" He asked as he began to unfasten his tie. He inwardly laughed at the Hitachiin brothers shocked expressions at his bold actions, aware of the faint blushes steadily growing on the ridge of their noses.

"Oh, how careless of me to forget about you, musuko!" Tamaki cried out dramatically as he appeared in front of him, dressed in a Balinese King outfit and waving a fan around. He then produced a pair of loose black pants with a blue cloth belt and some necklaces from seemingly out of nowhere and held them out to him. "Here! When Haruhi gets here, then the entire setting will be complete!"

Kaname grasped the small attire, yet before he had the chance to move towards the prep room, a large hand grabbed his wrist. He glanced towards the appendage's owner and blinked to see it to be Mori with a serious Honey gazing intently at him.

"You don't have to change if you don't want to." Honey told him quietly when Mori released his grip.

"Ah," Kaname smiled in understanding and patted the short statured senior's head. "It's not a problem. You should know that I am exceptionally good at what I do." Translation: Don't worry. You know my illusionary skills will keep my secret without a problem.

"…" Honey nodded before smiling brightly while Mori simply nodded in acceptance. The rest of the hosts watched the scene with obvious confusion, knowing there was a double meaning to their words.

"So…" Kaname drawled as he walked to the Hitachiin Brothers and threw his arms around their shoulders. He gave a lazy smirk as he pulled their faces closer to rub his cheeks affectionately against their own. "Are you going to help me out of these clothes?" He purred out softly. He felt the sudden rise of heat radiating off their cheeks, signaling that they were blushing.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Kyouya's voice broke through their moment as he approached the group of hosts. "But everything has been set and I do believe our guests will be arriving soon. It would be best if you changed yourself soon, Kaname."

"Fine…" He sighed in faux disappointment and released his grip on the two males. "Maybe next time then…" They heard him hum lightly as he walked away towards the prep room.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the sensual host walk away before glancing at Honey curiously. **"Is it just us, or does Kaname tease us the most out of everyone here?"**

"Hey! He harasses me too, you know!" Tamaki shouted dramatically. He suddenly crouched down and hugged himself as he began rocking back and forth. "He tried to rape me…" He sniffled quietly as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"Well now that you mention it…" Honey brought a finger to his lip and tilted his head in thought. "Kame-chan does play with all three of you a lot. Including Haru-chan." He then clasped his hands behind his back and smiled innocently up at them. "But I think it's because you guys are so easy to mess with."

"**EH!?" **Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in unison.

"**So we're basically his toys!?" **The twins asked incredulously. It was usually them who would use people as their playthings.

"I don't want to be his sex toy!" Tamaki cried out, his tears doubling, as he began rocking more forcefully. "He'll probably make me do dirty, unspeakable things!" He whispered frightfully. "And then force me to sell my body in the street!" He whimpered.

"**I don't think Kaname will pimp you for money, Tono." **The Hitachiin Brothers remarked blankly, used to his dramatics.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Kame-chan will start playing with Kyo-chan soon, too!" Honey told them with a smile.

"What?" Kyouya's eyes widened slightly at the declaration.

"Someone is coming." Mori stated suddenly as he stared at the door from his position behind Honey, a pineapple in hand. His words caused the rest of the hosts to quickly move into position to greet their guests, completely forgetting their conversation and their missing members.

"**Welcome!"**

"**Oh, it's just Haruhi…" **The twins stated blandly. **"You're late…"**

Haruhi gazed around the room in bewilderment. "I could be wrong," Haruhi said as she glanced through the small calendar she took out of her bag, completely ignoring the fact that a Toucan landed on her head. "But my calendar says it's still early spring."

"Huddling under a Kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense!" Tamaki said as he waved his arms while holding a giant fan and struck a pose. "And besides, the heating system we have is - the best!" During his little speech, Honey was giggling madly in the background while he rode on Mori's shoulders as the taller host ran around the room.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" Kyouya questioned absently while scribbling on his clipboard.

"No! It's just a bit exaggerated and –" She paused to gaze curiously around the room. "Hey? Umm, where's Kaname-kun?" A small rustle came from the canopy of trees overhead before a shadow landed behind the disguised female. The toucan that had been resting on Haruhi's head squawked in surprise before flying away to find a safer perch.

"I'm right here, my dear." Kaname murmured as he hugged her around her shoulders and pulled her until her back was against his chest.

"Kaname-kun!" Haruhi turned around, causing him to release his grip on her. She flushed lightly at their close proximity. "Don't scare me like – E-eh! What are you wearing!?" Her cheeks reddened deeply at the sight presented to her. Her friend was currently wearing a loose pair of black silk pants that rested around his lithe hips and looked to be in danger of falling lower. The only thing securing them in place was a loosely tied blue cloth belt that matched his azure eyes. He wore no shirt, instead some thin necklaces holding black and blue sapphires that rested above his toned chest and lean abdomen.

"What?" Kaname furrowed his brows slightly and glanced down at himself in confusion. "Is my body unappealing to you?"

"N-NO! I mean uhh… You look good?"

"Thank you," He grinned as he lazily tossed an arm around her shoulder.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY MUSUME, YOU SEXUAL DEVIANT!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards them, waving his closed fan as if it were a weapon. "Haruhi is far too innocent for- Ah!" He ended up tripping over a stray iguana and falling face first onto the ground. The reptile, not too pleased at being disturbed, angrily stomped over to the fallen 'King' and stabbed its long, sticky tongue into his ear in retribution.

"AH!" Tamaki screamed and ran to Haruhi to use her as a shield, completely forgetting his earlier ire against Kaname. He peeked out from his hiding spot fearfully, watching as the iguana huffed before walking into a nearby bush.

"Sempai…" Haruhi sweat dropped at the scene. Only Tamaki could get in trouble with an _iguana._

"I think it left you a hickey," Kaname chuckled as he pointed at his crimson, slobbery ear.

"I got sexually harassed by an animal!" Tamaki wailed as he clutched his ear. He went to nearest corner to sulk when the other hosts, including Haruhi, began laughing at his misfortune! Why was it always him that had to suffer!

* * *

Azure eyes watched from the shadowy canopy as a single lone figure separated from the group and walked a few ways away, though still in sight of the crowd. He grinned predatorily when his target's eyes obliviously passed over his place of concealment and quietly maneuvered to a spot over his prey. He waited for the opportune moment before jumping off his perch and landing silently in a crouch behind the unsuspecting male.

"Well what do we have here," he murmured as he stood straight, watching in amusement as the male jumped in shock and turned at the sound of his voice. Only to stumble at the quick movement. Without hesitation, he wrapped an arm around the falling male's waist to help steady him.

"K-Kaname-Kun…!" The male guest flushed deeply as he realized the position they were in. His sudden shout caused the crowd waiting for said host to turn towards the outburst and give various shouts of glee at the scene.

"It looked as though you were searching for something before I snuck up on you." Kaname commented as he tilted the smaller male's head up to gaze into his brown eyes curiously. "Can I ask what you were looking for?"

"I-I was looking f-for you…" he admitted, avoiding eye contact timidly.

"Ah," Kaname nodded understandingly as he began walking towards his station, pulling the young man with him. "Gomen for not being here to greet you all," he addressed the crowd of guests and released the smaller male. "I was a bit distracted with the scenery," he confessed as he idly threaded his fingers through his long hair. "It seems today's setting is bringing out my more energetic side." He told them with a small smirk as he gazed at his surroundings. "I always did love the wilderness."

"You don't need to apologize," a scarlet female spoke up, her eyes trained on his exposed skin.

"We weren't even waiting that long," a male assured as he watched their host's hair shine in the light to expose a blue tint.

"What do you mean 'energetic side'?" Another female questioned to his right. Her hand twitched, wanting badly to latch on to his side and never release him.

"Well…" Kaname folded his arms and rubbed his index finger lightly against his lower lip in thought. The motion easily caught the attention of the flustered group of guests. "I was thinking we could all play a game."

"What kind of game?" A male spoke up curiously.

"Have any of you ever played Hide-And-Seek?" Receiving negative shakes of the head, he decided to enlighten them. "It's a group game where one player is 'it' and counts until a certain number while the rest find a hiding spot. After the one who is 'it' is done counting, he or she must try to find all the rest of the players."

"That sounds like fun!" a female exclaimed eagerly. Some of them nodded in agreement while a few remained hesitant.

"Then how about we make things more interesting…" Kaname hummed. "I'll be 'it.' If I find you, you must return here," he motioned to the large table set for his guests behind them. "The last one to be found and successfully able to evade me will be rewarded with a spotlight dance at next week's party. Sound good?"

"**AHH~!"** The female's screamed in delight while the males blushed and nodded. A determined gleam entered all of their eyes. Now everyone was eager to play.

"I'll count to twenty. Is that fair?" Receiving enthusiastic nods, Kaname covered his eyes with one hand. "I promise not to peek," he assured with a small grin and slowly began counting. He heard delighted squeals and rushed footsteps as his guests scattered in different directions to find a good hiding spot. Soon all he heard were hushed whispers and soft rustling in his immediate area.

"Twenty…" Kaname finished and removed his hand to gaze around his empty area. He smirked as he heard a nearby feminine giggle and decided not to end the game too quickly. _'Besides, I enjoy a good chase.'_

* * *

"Even as a Balinese king, I am no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and pledge my loyalty," Tamaki spoke softly to one of his customers as white roses bloomed around him. The females were completely entranced by his words, their eyes shaped as hearts.

"Oh, Tamaki…" A female sighed dreamily.

"I almost forgot to mention that the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party next week," Tamaki told them with a smile as he stood up straight. Before he could continue, quick footfalls were heard approaching before a giggling female came running towards they're table and crouched down to take cover between two of Tamaki's clients.

"What's going on?" One of them questioned the girl confusedly.

"Kaname-kun is playing a game with us!" She told her friend excitedly.

"**A game?" **Tamaki and his clients repeated in bewilderment.

"Hai!" She nodded, a delighted blush on her cheeks. "He almost caught me but – Eeee!" She squealed happily when she was suddenly swooped up by the waist into toned arms.

"I did catch you, my dear." Kaname teased as he set her on her feet. "Although you did not win, I'm sure you will the next time we play." He assured her. She pouted in disappointment but smiled nonetheless before skipping merrily towards his hosting post.

"What game are you playing?" One of the blonde's guests asked curiously.

"Hide and Seek," He gave them an inviting smile. "Maybe sometime, you would like to join me." With that, he ran back the way he came from. Not seconds after did they hear an unfamiliar boyish laugh accompanied with a well-known seductive chuckle.

"Oh, they sound like their having fun!" One of the females said to her friend.

"Maybe we can play this game with him next time," Her friend suggested cheerfully. As they continued to converse about the scene they had just witnessed, they remained happily unaware of the gawking Tamaki.

* * *

"As much as I want to attend the party," Hikaru started as stood from his seat and grasped his twin's chin to gaze lovingly in his eyes. "I would much rather spend time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered. "I know exactly how you feel." Their guests screamed in joy at the display, hearts appearing around their heads.

The twins blinked out of their act and the females paused in their screaming when a male suddenly appeared and hid under their table.

"**Hey," **the Hitachiin brothers looked under the table at the male from their seats.** "What the hell are you doing?" **They asked curiously. **"And aren't you one of Kaname's guests?"**

"Hai." He nodded affirmatively. "Gomen for using your table, but it was the safest place to hide." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You see, Kaname-kun is playing a game called 'Hide and Seek' with all his guests." He cautiously peeked at his surroundings. "You don't by chance see him anywhere, do you?"

Deciding to play along, the Hitachiin Brothers righted themselves in their seats and gazed around for the room for the seductive host. **"No." **They looked back under the table. **"We don't see – " **They stopped when they noticed the male was no longer there.

"You almost escaped me," a familiar voice murmur in amusement. They turned towards the source to find Kaname grasping the male by the wrist and playfully poking him on his cheek. "But you weren't exactly whispering when you were talking to them." He motioned with a nod to the twins. Kaname laughed quietly when his client blushed in embarrassment and made a hasty retreat back to his station.

"Gomen for interrupting," he smiled apologetically at the twins and their customers. "My guests are determined to win our little game of Hide and Seek."

"I've heard of this game before…" Hikaru mused aloud.

"Isn't it one of those commoner games?" Kaoru questioned his twin inquisitively. The brothers blinked in realization and looked towards their friend. **"Are you a commoner, Kaname-kun?" **They inquired in disbelief.

"Eh?" Kaname calmly lifted a brow at their accusation. He leaned over and tilted Hiakru's head up with a single finger to gaze questionably into his eyes. "Would it matter if I am?" he asked instead.

"N-no, but…" Hikaru started as he stared into his curious azure eyes. Why the hell does this male always have this kind of effect on him?

"You're curious." Kaname finished for him as he released him to stand up straight. He absently reached out and began to gently rake his fingers through a surprised Kaoru's hair. "Sadly, I cannot sate that particular hunger you have. That would ruin all the fun," He gave a playful smirk. "But, if by chance, you have any other unfulfilled _hungers_," his fingertips brushed the width of Kaoru's shoulders lightly as he walked away. "Do not be afraid to come to me." He grinned as he looked over his shoulder at their flushed faces and completely scarlet and screaming customers.

"Now that wasn't very nice." A cool voice state with hidden amusement. "Playing with them until their blushing like school boys."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kyouya-sempai." Kaname responded with an innocent smile as he walked up to the bar the older male was standing by. He easily lifted himself to sit on top of the counter and grabbed a nearby drink. Crossing his legs, he began sipping on his beverage lightly. He wanted a small break from his hosting duties.

"Of course not," Kyouya smirked as he continued to scribble on his clipboard. "But I have to say, your little shows of seduction has certainly been a benefit for the club." He paused to push his glasses up with a single digit. "Since your admission, a surprising amount of new customers have come by and profits have risen considerably. Apparently, many of our clients enjoy your interactions with the other hosts as well."

"Is that so…" He hummed in response as he gazed at a nearby table where four blushing girls were staring at them intently. "And do your guests hope to see us 'interact'?"

"It appears so," Kyouya sighed as he noticed their expectant stares. He stilled as he felt fingers brush against his side.

"You don't have to act like 'interacting' with me is such a chore, Kyouya-sempai." Kaname murmured as he hooked a finger into the older male's golden cloth belt and pulled him closer with surprising strength, almost causing him to stumble. "In fact, it can be quite enjoyable." He smirked at his surprised expression as his clients' shrieks of delight filled the background.

"It seems Honey-sempai was serious when he said you would 'play' with me," Kyouya remarked nonchalantly. He didn't bother to pull away given that the little 'affectionate display' Kaname will no doubt create will bring the customers happiness.

"Hai." He quickly tossed back the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass back on the bar. "And if I didn't already have a composedly polished lover," his smirk turned into a full on devious grin as he grasped Kyouya's chin with his now free hand. "I would have _definitely_ considered taking you." He murmured causing his breath, saturated with the tropical scent of mango from his drink, to fan over his stunned, faintly flushed face. He chuckled softly as the older male finally pulled away and turned his head with a sigh in an attempt to regain his composure after his bold actions.

Without another word, Kaname hoped off the counter and began walking away, his smirk still in place. _'Even a ningen as composed as Kyouya-sempai can be flustered with a little more work.'_ After all, Kyouya's cool demeanor could never match up with a certain youkai's cold disposition.

* * *

"Ta da!" Honey shouted while presenting himself to his customers. The females blushed and gushed about how cute he was. "Hi ladies! I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in," he told them cheerfully. Mori appeared at that moment with a pineapple in hand. "Takashi!" Honey climbed up Mori's tall frame and threw a flower necklace around his head. "There! We match!" The females almost feinted in bliss at the sight of the happy blonde's interactions with the impassive host.

Not far from the area, Haruhi gazed at the two males curiously from her seat at her own table with her guests. She was the only host still in uniform since she didn't want to dress in one of the ridiculous and exposing outfits.

"Ano, Haruhi-kun?" One of her customers called, gaining her attention. "Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other hosts?"

"I'd like to see that!" one of the four females chimed in.

"A-ah no." Haruhi held her hands up in defense and smiled nervously. "I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire."

"But we have one ready for you," Tamaki said excitedly as he appeared out of nowhere and presented a Balinese queen outfit to her. "See! You and I are a pair!"

"No thanks," Haruhi replied dryly, causing Tamaki to turn to stone at her immediate refusal.

"Wow Haruhi, you're really faithful to the seasons," one of her customers complimented as hearts started to appear above her.

"I think it's great! I hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party." Another girl added as hearts popped up above her head as well.

"The two of us dancing under the cherry blossoms, so dreamy…" a third female sighed in a similar state as the other two clients.

"You really think so?" Haruhi inquired curiously. She then tilted her head and gazed at them with a soft smile as sparkles of light and roses appeared behind her. "You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." The females blushed at the compliments and gave dreamy sighs.

Haruhi blinked and gazed in slight confusion at her fourth female client sitting quietly beside her. She had noticed that the girl would only smile distractedly as she gazed discreetly around the room in a cautious manner, allowing her long light brown hair to shield her face. _'It's like she's watching out for something… or someone…'_

"Hello, Haruhi." Kaname greeted as he walked over to her area and stopped behind the very girl she had just been scrutinizing. She blinked in confusion when the girl stiffened and ducked her head at the sound of the seductive hosts' voice.

"Hey, Kaname-kun. What are you doing here? I thought you were playing Hide and Seek with your guests?" Haruhi questioned.

"I am." He smiled as he reached out and rested a hand atop the mysterious girl's head. "I just came to collect the last player." He patted her head in praise. "It was very smart of you to hide in plain sight, Maiko-chan. You were the only one to pretend to be another hosts' customer."

"I-I won…?" The girl, now known as Maiko, looked up at him hopefully. When she received an affirmative nod, she promptly feinted to the ground, hearts growing from her closed eyes and disappearing with a 'pop' only for more to take its place.

"So that's why she was acting so weird…" Haruhi muttered to herself. She wondered why the girl had feinted though. All she did was win a game.

"Excuse me." A female with short brown hair walked up to the group. "I hate to interrupt, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." She directed her gaze to Kaname only. "Your other guests informed me that you might be here and I didn't want to wait for you to return."

"Gomen for the delay." Kaname apologized as he turned to face her. "You must be my new guest. What is your name?"

"My names Kanako. Kanako Kasugazaki." The female introduced herself. She then stepped closer to him and gently placed a hand over his cheek. "You're even more attractive than I expected. I've decided from now on, you're my new favorite host, Kaname-kun."

Kaname blinked at her sudden proclamation and noticed Tamaki's form completely pale at the corner of his vision. A smirk slithered its way onto his lips as he quickly made the connection and leaned into her hand as he gently placed his hands on her small waist, earning a soft blush from Kanako. His azure eyes filled with mirth as he heard a shrill male cry as Tamaki wailed in his corner of woe.

* * *

The host club had officially closed for the day and the members were all standing around a table, planning the club's coming party. Kyouya sat at the head of the table typing away on his laptop with Haruhi sitting to his right and Honey and Mori standing beside her. Across them stood Kaname along with the Hitachiin Brothers. Tamaki was the only one not present in the group and instead sitting at his own smaller table near the windows with a depressed expression as he loudly slurped on a bowl of 'commoners ramen.'

"Hey Tono, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come help us with the party planning." Hikaru called as he turned towards the gloomy 'King.'

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Kaname-kun?" Kaoru asked teasingly.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now," Kyouya commented offhandedly as he continued to type away on his laptop.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"She's got the 'Host Hopping' Disease." Hikaru told her as he held his hands up disinterestedly.

"Also called the 'Never The Same Boy Twice' Syndrome." Kaoru added in the same pose as his brother.

"Usually a guest picks a favorite host and sees them regularly," Kyouya informed her without pausing in his actions on his laptop. "However, Princess Kanako has a habit of changing favorites on a regular basis."

"Because before she chose Kame-chan," Honey said as he appeared beside Haruhi hugging his bunny. "She was with Tama-chan."

"So in other words," Kaname leaned over the table and rested his chin on his hand with a lazy grin. "He's sulking since Kanako-chan dropped his ass for me."

Tamaki slumped deeper into his chair as he continued to hear their topic of conversation. His eyes narrowed as he glared into his bowl and began slurping the noodles at a quicker pace. He knew where this discussion was headed and he refused to believe that a _newbie_ could out-charm him! The sexual deviant must have seduced his princess into following him blindly, just like Haruhi! He could just see it now.

**A Theatrical Glimpse Into Tamaki's Mind~**

_Tamaki smiled at his fellow classmates as he strolled into the school courtyard and spotted Haruhi, dressed in the female uniform, standing alongside Kanako. Both were giggling happily with delighted blushes on their faces. His smile widened at the sight of them and he walked towards them, intending on greeting them. As he came closer, he was able to hear their words more clearly. _

"_I'm so glad I listened to you, Haruhi-chan!" Kanako sighed dreamily. "He's so charming and he knows exactly what to say to make a girl feel good!"_

"_Just wait until he actually goes through with all the things he says," Haruhi hugged herself as a shiver racked her body, a heavy blush on her cheeks. "He knows what to do to _really_ make you feel good too."_

_Tamaki blushed lightly at the implications they made about him but smiled nonetheless as raised his hand and waved at them. He was not a pervert, but a gentleman! "Hello, my beautiful doves!"_

_His voice caused the two females, along with the large cluster of boys and girls seeming to be waiting in the courtyard, to snap their heads up in his direction. They all gasped in surprise before smiling joyfully. "It's him!" They screamed jointly as they quickly ran his way._

"_Well, of course my – mmph!" He was promptly trampled on by the herd of students and left plastered on the ground with shoe prints all over his body and his leg occasionally twitching uncontrollably. _

"_I hope I didn't keep you all waiting," A masculine voice said smoothly. Tamaki glanced up and his eyes widened impossibly at the sight. There, surrounded by a large crowd of flustered students, stood Kaname with Haruhi and Kanako. __**On. Each. Arm. **__He gapped as he watched Haruhi and Kanako giggle girlishly and cling devotedly to his side. "But as King of Ouran," Kaname continued with a wicked grin as his azure eyes turned into blood red orbs and the surroundings filled with dark shadows. "I believe I can do whatever I want."_

"_**Of course, My Lord."**__ All the students chorused suddenly in a lifeless voice. _

"_NO!" Tamaki whimpered, his eyes filling with tears, as Kaname simply gave a cruel laugh in response._

**~That Was A Theatrical Glimpse Into Tamaki's Mind~**

Tamaki was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a tug on the noodle hanging from his mouth. Blinking to clear his mind, he found Kaname's face within inches of his own, a single noodle connected between both their lips.

…

…

…

Tamaki's eyes widened.

Kaname smirked and slowly began slurping up his end.

Tamaki remained frozen, a heavy blush blooming on his cheeks.

Just when they're lips were centimeters away…

"AH!"

Tamaki screamed.

Kaname laughed as he walked back to stand beside a sniggering Hitachiin Brothers.

"KANAME!" Tamaki yelled in a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and jealousy.

"Ha!" Kaname turned expectantly to the group of hosts and held out his palm with a smirk. "I told you I'd get him to scream my name."

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted at the obvious loss of the bet they made when the blonde was in his fantasy world and, with a few grumbled curses, each slapped ¥2,000 into his hand. Kyouya sighed in disappointment before reluctantly handing over the amount as well.

"I can't believe he actually got him to do it," Haruhi laughed softly behind her hand.

"Never make a bet with Kame-chan! He always wins," Honey giggled while hugging his bunny.

"Hn," Mori gave a small smile and nodded once. He, along with Honey and Haruhi, had wisely stayed out of the bet the other three hosts made.

Tamaki was left to weep in his corner of woe alone.

* * *

*Time Skip* _The Next Day_

"I. Am. Bored." Kaname stated in a blank voice. He was currently seated upside down on the middle of a plush couch, his back on the soft seat with his legs crossed carelessly over the back of the couch while his laced fingers rested on his stomach and his head hung off the seat's edge to watch the dancing couples, causing his silky blue-black tresses to pool haphazardly onto the marble floor. Why he was in this position was simple. He was bored, and had to do something unusual to amuse himself. A bored kitsune can be quite dangerous.

Today the Host Club had remained closed in order for Haruhi to learn how to dance. The disguised female had been reluctant at first to attend the dance, but after a little competitive persuasion from Tamaki and Kaname and the promise of food, she had given in. Kaname had asked Kanako if she would be able to teach Haruhi a few dance lessons, to which she had easily accepted. He had also made it quite clear to the other hosts that he did not need any lessons, and with Honey and Mori vouching for him, they had all left him alone. Which left him where he was now.

Kaname's lips tilted into a small smile as he watched Mori twirl Honey in quick circles, causing the diminutive male to laugh in glee. His sights turned to the Hitachiin Brothers as they came and sat on either side of him on the couch with equal smirks.

"**Seems Tono is sulking again,"** they told him.

"Really?" Kaname gazed curiously at a moping Tamaki sitting on one of the window sills on the other side of the room. "What for?"

"My guess is he wanted to be the one to practice with Haruhi," Hikaru replied in amusement as he rested his elbow on the arm chair and cradled his chin.

"But he's too tall to stand in as a woman and now has to watch Haruhi dance with someone _you_ picked out for her." Kaoru added as he mimicked his brother's actions.

"Heh," Kaname smirked in amusement. "He'll never recognize his feelings until he gets a little push."

"**Is that why you always flirt with Haruhi in front of him?"** they asked in sudden realization.

"…Maybe…" A devious glint sparked in his azure eyes, giving them the answer they needed.

"So then why do you-" Hikaru started as he peered down at him.

"Flirt with the rest of us?" Kaoru finished as he gazed at him curiously.

"There are many reasons why," Kaname replied vaguely. He looked away from the dance floor to glance at their slightly frustrated forms. Finally, he had some entertainment! "But I'm not flirting with you both now."

"**That's true…" **They mumbled in agreement.

"Though, I should change that." He sighed absently as he looked back towards the dance floor. "I am awfully bored and 'pets' can be _very_ entertaining. Especially if they happen to be twins."

Before they could even form a reply, a shriek of surprise caught all their attention to see Haruhi fall clumsily atop of a surprised Kanako. The twins watched as Kaname placed his palms on the marble floor and easily flipped his body off the couch to land in a crouch before swiftly walking over to the fallen females.

"Are you both alright?" Kaname asked as he assisted them off the floor.

"I'm alright," Haruhi assured as she stood and bowed to the other female. "Sumimasen, Kanako-san!"

"I'm fine," Kanako reassured them both with a small smile as Kaname led her to sit at a small table. "It was just unexpected, is all."

"As long as you're sure," Haruhi sighed before she smiled. "I'd like to thank you again for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." She smiled, her eyes on Kaname. "I heard you weren't seeing any customers today so you could practice dancing," she said as she placed her elbows on the table in front of her and rested her chin on her laced fingers. "I'm more than happy to be able to do this favor for you, Kaname-kun."

"And I am incredibly grateful, Kanako-chan." He gave her a small smile as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Oh my," Kanako breathed as she gently lifted her tea cup. "This is a new tea set. It's Ginori."

"Ginori?" Haruhi repeated, obviously having no idea what she was saying.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." Kyouya complimented as he appeared behind her. "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided it was time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see. What a pretty color," she commented with a soft smile. "Lovely…" Kaname's eyes softened as he watched her expression. He knew all too well what it meant.

"You must really be into table wear," Haruhi remarked pleasantly.

"N-not really! O-of course not!" she quickly denied, an embarrassed blush growing on her face.

"Hello…?" A male unexpectedly opened the door and walked in, holding a yellow box. He was wearing the school uniform, except in place of the blue vest he wore a yellow sweater. "I'm here with the new tea set you ordered."

Kaname tilted his head slightly as he gazed at the male who he knew was from the Suzushima family. He ignored their inane words and instead focused on the male's demeanor towards Kanako and vice versa. He could clearly see the longing and despair in both their eyes as they glanced at each other that could probably easily be prevented if they confessed their feelings to one another. Why some people make situations more difficult was beyond him. He lifted a brow when he noticed Tamaki come out of depression and appear leaning over Kanako's table after the Suzushima boy left the room.

"So, are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki nonchalantly asked, snapping Kanako out of her disheartened daze.

"I got the feeling you two were kind of close," Haruhi spoke up.

'_Ah, so they figured it out as well…'_ Kaname thought with a small smile. "So why hide your love for each other? It's already completely obvious to everyone but the both of you."

"A-ah, d-don't be ridiculous, Kaname-kun!" Kanako frantically denied with a nervous laugh. "We hardly even know each other! Now if you'll please excuse me, take care, everyone." She said as she hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled enthusiastically, catching Haruhi by surprise when he jumped onto her back. "Guess what? They do know each other! Kasuga-chan is Suzushima's fiancée!"

"Kyouya, how long have you known this?" Tamaki asked.

"About them being engaged?" He questioned as he skillfully opened his black book with a flip of his hand. "As you know, I conduct general searches on all our customers. The two were childhood friends and their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think this information would benefit us, so I disregarded it."

"I see..." Tamaki hummed.

"Tohru Suzushima," he began listing off his credentials. "Outstanding grades, fair social status. Ordinary appearance, but reliable. His only setbacks are-" The twins appeared on either side of him to finish his sentence.

"He doesn't have a strong presence," Hikaru said.

"And he's cowardly," Kaoru added.

"In other words, he's boring." Kyouya state frankly while snapping his book shut.

"Harsh," Kaname muttered. "I wonder what all of you think of me..."

"I think you're a pervert and –!" Tamaki started but was quickly slapped away carelessly by Kaname.

"I was referring to the important characters of this story," Kaname stated with a lazy yawn.

"Ah!" Tamaki gave a small cry and ran to his corner. "But I am an important character…!" He whispered mournfully to himself.

"Am I important, Kame-chan?" Honey asked hopefully as he appeared before him while hugging Usa-chan.

"Of course, Honey! You're one of the top most important people," Kaname patted his head with a smile.

"YAY!" Honey cheered with a small giggle and embraced his precious bunny tightly.

"….Weren't we talking about something before this…?" Kaname hummed to himself thoughtfully. He then shrugged. "Oh well…"

* * *

*Time Skip* _One Week Later_

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki declared from his position atop the grand stairway. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you - welcome." He bowed as the chandeliers around the ballroom lit. The large crowds of females applauded, delighted as the live orchestra began to play softly. In a line along the steps under Tamaki, the rest of the formally clothed Hosts rose from their bowed position.

"As always ladies, the Ouran Host Club members are here for your entertainment," Kyouya announced with a pleasant smile, his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, from his position at the center of the line of hosts. "So we invite you to dance until your heart's content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. Her reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek - from our King."

"Good luck to you," Tamaki winked at them with a charming smile as roses and sparks of light surrounded him. "My darlings…"

"**AHHHHHH!" **The girls gave screams of delight, some even feinted, and the room became filled with floating hearts.

"**Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." **The twins said to a slumped Haruhi. It was obvious by her depressed expression that she did not wish to be there.

"Gomen, but I'm not used to this kind of thing," she told them. "I've only gone to festivals in my neighborhood park."

"I don't think that's considered a party…" Kaname remarked thoughtfully.

"Since you're here, you might as well get something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyouya suggested as he scribbled on his clipboard.

"A spread? You mean like…" she began to ask, an excited blush beginning to grow on her face. "otoro…?"

"**Otoro!"** Everyone but Kaname repeated, their forms white with shock, while Kyouya's pen suddenly snapped from the added pressure. Tamaki suddenly jumped over the balcony from his position atop the stairway to land beside them.

"Get some otoro immediately!" Tamaki ordered as he pointed to Kyouya. The analyst was already on the phone, ordering the dish. The twins enveloped a completely scarlet Haruhi in a comforting hug.

"**Aww, you poor thing."** They whispered quietly in pity as they rubbed their cheeks onto hers. "**You poor little thing…"**

"So that's why your eyes sparkled when we told you there would be a large variety of food," Kaname chucked in amusement. "No wonder you gave in so easily…"

* * *

Kaname gave a small smile as he twirled the female in his arms, earning himself a delighted sigh as he gathered her back into his embrace and smoothly guided her through their dance. Currently all the hosts were entertaining their guests, dancing with partner after partner without pause. A rather large audience of guests was attending the party.

Feeling eyes on his person, he glanced away from his partner and easily spotted Kanako watching him. He sent her an apologetic smile, since she no doubt was waiting for her turn to dance. She responded with understanding smile of her own, unaware that Haruhi was walking towards her until she appeared beside her and offered her a dance. Phase one of Tamaki's plan was being set in motion. For an idiot, he created a plan that made even him, as a kitsune, grin deviously.

Kaname watched in amusement as Haruhi was swiftly taken away by a blurring Honey and Mori, leaving a poor Kanako to believe the disguised female had been kidnapped just as the song ended. He stopped his movements and stepped back with a small bow to the blushing and curtsying female before making his way to his next partner. It was time for the distraction. All the other hosts had made an immediate exit at seeing Haruhi's disappearance and now he alone was left to entertain the crowd for the time being.

"Good evening, my dear." Kaname bowed to the brunette. "I do believe it's time for the dance you won in our little game." He offered Maiko his hand with a smile as her friends giggled in the background.

"Of course," Maiko smiled happily as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor just as a slow, alluring rhythm began to play.

"You look lovely by the way," he complimented as he spun them, her knee length dark blue dress flaring slightly with the movement. She blushed at the compliment and easily followed his movements, catching the attention of the crowd of guests with their elegant synchronization. He quickly spun her and pulled her back flush against his chest. "So why don't we give them a show?"

"H-hai…" Maiko breathed as he trailed his nose up her neck before she was quickly twirled away and pulled back to face him sharply.

"It's a good thing you're a dancer, Maiko-chan" Kaname hummed as he cupped her cheek and walked backwards with her effortlessly falling into step after him. She smiled brightly as they moved together.

By now, the guests had moved away to give them a large circle of space. The entire room became their audience as they watched, entranced by the seductive steps of the Tango. Delighted blushes bloomed as they witnessed their close proximity and how they never broke eye contact, making their movements that much more intimate. Dreamy sighs were heard as the female dancer was lifted fluently and twirled into complex spins by her male partner. Many feinted as they observed the affectionate touches between the two as they caressed one another like a beloved lover. It truly was a sight to see and by the time the song had ended, the crowd went into an uproar.

"**That was so beautiful!" **They all screamed together.

"It brought me to tears!"

"If only I could dance with Kaname-kun like that!"

"I wish I could have at least recorded it!"

A large light suddenly flashed on outside, catching all of the buzzing customers' attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tamaki's voice rang out through the dance hall. "Our final dance is about to commence to mark the end of tonight's festivities."

"And for those of you who wished for a video of Kaname's show of dance expertise," Kyouya's voices added. "There's no need to be disappointed. A tape while soon be available." He assured. The calculative smirk could practically be heard as he imagined the profit he would gain from it.

The guests all whispered excitedly to one another as they all headed outside. Kaname led Maiko outside before bowing farewell and walking over to stand alongside the Hitachiin Brothers.

"The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for –" Tamaki motioned towards the surprised couple below, Tohru and Kanako. "This couple…"

Tohru turned towards Kanako, seeming to gather courage for what he was about to do, and bowed softly while extending his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

There was a silent moment where Kanako appeared shocked by his request before she smiled tenderly and gently grabbed his hand. "Yes…" They began dancing, gazing into one another's eyes, to the soft music.

Kaname's eyes glazed over in remembrance as he watched the obvious love the couple held for one another. He blinked before forcefully pushing the memories to the darkest recesses of his mind. He refused to live in the past, when **those** moments were created. No matter how fond they were, they always inevitably brought intense sorrow in the end. He glanced down when he felt Honey grasp his hand with a sad smile. He gave the smaller male's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled up at Mori when he patted his head soothingly. They knew him all too well.

"Ah~" Tamaki breathed in relief, gaining their attention as he raised his arms up in a joyful gesture. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru said, his voice broadcasted by a microphone.

"Congratulations – Kaname!" Kaoru stated through his own microphone. The crowd gasped in shock before it quickly morphed into excited whispers and happy laughs.

"Eh?" Kaname blinked in surprise and furrowed his brows in confusion. "But I'm not a chick…" '_As far as you know.'_ He added mentally. He glanced at Honey and Mori, who shrugged in return. They obviously had no clue what the brothers had cooked up.

"**Kyouya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make it more thrilling for everyone," **they spoke with devious smirks.

"And you were the best dancer tonight," Kyouya added without pausing on his writing. "Besides, you do look like a female by just your facial features alone."

"And you looked like an arrogant dick," Kaname gave a challenging smirk in response to the older male's glare. "But I didn't judge you." He then turned his attention to the sniggering twins. "You just want me to do this to watch Blondie squirm." His smirk morphed into a devious grin that matched their own. "I like it." He began walking purposely towards a wide eyed Tamaki, who had remained frozen solid at hearing the twin's first declaration.

Tamaki was pulled out of his unmoving state when Kaname yanked him down to his height by his violet tie.

"Are you ready, _Tono_?" Kaname teased as pulled his face closer, causing the blonde's face to immediately flush at the proximity. "Because it won't be just a peck on the cheek," He smirked as he leaned in, making it blatantly clear where his lips were aiming at. Tamaki's eyes widened further, it that was possible, and his head quickly resembled a ripe tomato. The surrounding guest waited with baited breathe as everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Kaname was surprised Tamaki had yet to pull away. But, he himself wasn't about to back out.

And just when their lips were a breath away from touching…

"…"

Tamaki fell sideways into a dead feint.

Kaname frowned and released his grip, making Tamaki fall into a crumpled pile beside him. "How disappointing…" He sighed. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when two pairs of arms suddenly pulled him to be sandwiched between two male chests. He thanked the Kamis that he had flattened his chest for tonight's occasion as their arms wrapped around his waist.

"**Muah~!"** Hikaru and Kaoru each planted a long chaste kiss on his cheeks. They both pulled away with devious grins.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kaname grinned as he wrapped his arms around their necks and playfully leaned into their touch.

"**AHHH~!"** The guests screamed in pleasure at the show, blushing madly at the thought of the three of them together.

'_This night definitely turned out better than I thought it would,'_ Kaname thought as the twins held him in firm grip and nuzzled their cheeks against his, playing it up for the crowd. His amusement only doubled when he felt their slightly flushed faces at having the courage to do the tender scene and chuckled when Tamaki ran to a nearby corner, no doubt moping about the embarrassment of chickening out on their kiss. He heard Honey and Haruhi giggle in the background along with an amused hum from Mori and Kyouya. Attending Ouran Academy had certainly been a smart decision.

* * *

**Finally Updated! I'm sorry but i had a HUGE writer's block for ALL my stories. I'll try my best to work through it. Anyway, I know Kaname(Kagome) acts really 'friendly' with everyone. But it's harmless flirting and is the only side of his(her) character that most of the hosts, beside Honey and Mori, know. More will be revealed as the story progresses and everyone will understand. Besides, he's(she's) the freaking 'Seductive Host' and a kitsune at that! His(Her) behavior is to be expected.**

**I'm still leaning towards this being a Kagome/Hitachiin Brothers story but it's still not set in stone.**

**So please review!**

***Chibi Taisho**


End file.
